Blood King's Flames
by Anies2012
Summary: Smiling, laughing, joking, giving. These were the things that I never regretted to do. Hugging, loving, befriending, feeling. These were the things I wish I never achieved. Shouting, begging, bitterly crying. These were the things I wish I never saw. Hoping, trying, always hurting. These were the things that always left me in the dust.
1. Chapter 1

** INFORMATION ON CHARACTER**

Name: Luca Valentino

Title: Twilight Mamba

Age: 14 (turns 24 in later chapters)

Race: Human

Birthday: October 7

Gender: female

Current Personality: She naïve, and clumsy when under pressure, but is also very charismatic and wise, and is lacks when she hides her pain. She isn't good with showing her affection, and is also very kind and gentle. But at first she is forced to act cold and uncaring because of her orders from higher ups.

Eyes: big royal blue eyes

Hair: roughly chopped black hair that up to her shoulders

Current Height: 5'5

Current Weight: 42 kg

Clothing: she usually stays casual and goes with cargo shorts and her usual white tank top with her black combat boots. When on the battlefield she put on goggles that rest around her neck and some fingerless gloves that go up to elbows. She has one silver ring around her neck, around her left and right wrist, and around her ankles.

Profession: Hit woman

Position: Subordinate of the 10th

Previous Position: Subordinate of the 9th

Family: Vongola

Relatives: none

Education: home schooled

Flame: Blood flame (Will be explained in further chapters)

**Abilities**

Martial arts: Judo, Vajra Mukti, Gatka and Kuk Sool Won

Strength: She can take on Reborn for about 5 minutes before admitting defeat (she thinks its troublesome)

Speed: fast enough to doge the bullet

Reaction time: She strikes quick

Stamina: Really good. 'Nuff said

Intelligence: 110 I.Q.

Weapons: 2 custom-made revolvers on her thighs, 2 Gerber guardian dagger knives tucked away in her sleeves, and 1 rifle on her back when she's on the battlefield.

**Partner**

Partner: Azzurra

Partner Appearance: She is a Black Mamba with a blue diamond on her forehead.

Abilities: Can track anyone in the whole world, and can shape shift into a choker.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\

Chapter 1: "My Decimo"

**_P.O.V. Luca_**

Looking down at the disappearing form of Italy from my private jet, I couldn't help but miss the place already. Leaving everything you know and love just for a measly mission to help train one of Reborn's students… how troublesome...

"Miss Luca, here are the documents of the 10th Vongola boss Tsunayoshi Sawada," a man clad in black said, holding a folder wrapped in plastic. I removed my blissful gaze from the blue sea and white clouds, and accepted the folder.

Dear god, how many more missions do I have to do before the 9th is satisfied? I mean the last one was a complete and utter failure! It lasted three days, and ended up being a fake.

Ugh getting out of track again, back to the matter at hand, "Tsunayoshi Sawada, 14 year old, candidate of being the next Vongola boss. Current location, Namimori High..." I said quietly before throwing it in the trash, "A child shouldn't join something as horrible and ruthless as the mafia, right Azu-chan!" I said happily sipping my hot chocolate. I was about to continue my day dreaming when something caught my eye on the discarded file. "Sky flame…?" I mumbled looking at the page, I smiled lightly before crumpling up the page and tossing back in the trash, "If it is **HIM**, than I have lots of preparing to do! Yeah? Azu-chan?" I said jumping up from my seat. Azzurra didn't seem to like my sudden outburst since she threatened to bite me if I did it again

I ran to one of the many cabinet in the jet before opening one to find a small book, "If Iemitsu-san in correct, he's the guy I'm supposed to train, yeah!" I said happily flipping through the pages of my targets. "Ooh, here he is Azu-chan!" I said pointing at the picture of a young boy with spiky brown hair grinning at the camera a closed eyed smile. His smile was so innocent and pure that it made me feel like smiling too, but it pains me to see that carefree smile disappear so horribly…

In my train of thought I hadn't noticed how tired I was, so I closed my book and got myself some well earned shut eye, "Night Azu-chan." I mumbled silently, and heard a faint hiss before darkness took my vision, and my past took it hit.

** \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\11 HOURS LATER\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

I woke up hours ago, and for some reason I couldn't go back to sleep. I was so fed up with just staring into the ocean and alternating with the clouds and the book on my lap. "I'm sooo boorreed," I whined, flinging the book to the ground. The flight was boring, 9th didn't even consider my boredom meter and it was killing me to just sit in a plane doing nothing. No games, no music, there was the TV but the only channel was the news.

"Miss Luca, please prepare, for the drop off point is nearing." The guy on the intercom said in his usual emotionless voice. I stretched on my chair one last time before grabbing my messenger bag. I woke up Azu-chan, and told the flight attendant to send my bag to my hotel room.

I walked towards the door, and tried to open it. "Okay where the handle of this thing…" I mumbled fumbling with the doorknob, "Azu-chan, can you do it!" I yelled, crossing my arms in frustration while puffing my cheeks. She gave one of those snake-like eye roles before using her tail to open the door with a click. The wind rushed into the small room as I adjusted my goggles to fit my head perfectly, "You ready Azzurra?!" I screamed over the wind. I heard a faint hiss before jumping of the jet, with no para-shoot.

I hooted and cheered as I rushed past birds flying, and shot through the clouds. Azu-chan was coiled around my arm as I blast through everything.

I loved it. I loved the thrill, like the feeling of watching a climax of a movie, the feeling is life threatening and so exhilarating. Its like the feeling you get when your both scared and excited, like the feeling you get when you want to confess your love for someone. Exciting because you want to see the good result of your confession, and scared because you don't know what the results are.

It was simple yet hard to explain, sometimes I feel like the thrill and excitement would last forever but sadly that never happens, everything has a beginning and an end. The end may be near, or the end will be far, but it is still the end. There is never something that will last forever, that is what Kings should think. "Checkmate" I said with a grin.

The rings around my wrist started to glow brightly and the world around me molded into a mass of different colors before turning into a black abyss, doors of all sorts scattered the black nothingness, one door in particular had a huge word saying "**MEETING**" the double door was at least 20 feet tall and was carved with black vines and flowers. I floated towards the door in a calm and collected manner before opening it wide. Light flooded into the black abyss before leaving as quickly as it came, showing a city, quiet and still.

"Azu-chan, time to put the act on okay? We have to do exactly what the higher ups say, and that means you hiding so get on with it, okay?" I said to Azu-chan, she hissed in annoyance before wrapping herself around my neck and turning into silver. "That's a good girl," I mumbled before running of towards Namimori High.

The night was eerily quiet, and the clouds, making the night seem dead, hid the moon. It was like a living horror story, minus all the monster and creepy stalkers though. I continued to run until I saw a huge explosion in the direction I was going to, "Oh Aso-san, we're in big trouble…" I mumbled, speeding up my pace.

I reached the school grounds just in time to block an attack towards three teens. I swiped my hands over the attack zone of the missiles, forming a shield that was color blood red. I wiped my head towards the three on the ground before heaving a sigh of relief, "Gosh that was a close one," I mumbled quietly before hearing a groan, I looked over at the group again and saw the girl looking straight at me. I chuckled a little before putting my finger on my lips zipping it with a wink. I jumped up into a near by tree, watching for anything that could pose as a threat.

Minutes later I saw Tsunayoshi Sawada in my place. His entire subordinate's cheered in happiness, before the Gola Mosca, the weapon I was sent to destroy sent more missiles everywhere. I shot ever missile I could set my eyes on with my rifle, instantly deactivating it. "Gosh I think I need more guns on me…" the machine thing caught me before setting its gaze on Tsuna.

**"Danger, executing attacks" **the machine aimed missiles at Tsuna and I before firing none stop. I dodged and blocked all of them before getting up close to it, and without me knowing that Tuna was right beside me, "Checkmate." I said before my left legs ring started glowing, and I kicked it in the gut, and jumped back from the machine before attempting to run back into the shadows until I felt someone grab my wrist.

"You, who are you?" I heard someone with a calm voice that somehow begged for attention. I chuckled at him, and without turning around I smiled, "Ciao amico mio, ti scoprirà presto" (Hello my friend, you will find out soon) I chuckled at his bewildered look before, pushing him away from me before he could get hit by Gola Mosca. My left hands ring started glow, and before I knew it, the machine was on the floor. I took this as my chance to leave so that Tsuna could continue my work.

Tsuna struck the machine in half and something unexpected came out, "9th…?" I mumbled, jumping of the tree.

Before his head could touch the ground, I caught it and gently landed it on my lap, "Honestly, what will you do without me?" I chuckled quietly, he made no attempt to move, and as if any sane person would do, this worried me. "Nono? Are you going to sleep now?" I asked quietly staring at his unmoving eyelids.

"Its my fault… I- I killed the 9th…" I saw Tsuna drop to his knees in front of Nono, and with a shaky breath continued muttering things like that. "Hey, don't be like that. I'm sure Nono will forgive you, it was and accident, you didn't know." I answered patting his shoulder with a smile. He stared at me wide eyed, before shaking his head, "No it really was my fault…" he shook my hand of making me frown.

"No…" I heard Nono say making me look at him in surprise, "It was my own weakness that led to this… I allowed Xanxus to wake up…" I smiled a reassuring smile to him before saying, "Nono? Right you will forgive him? It was an accident, he didn't know…" I asked quietly. He chuckled, but it sounded more of silent hacks to me and this worried me even more, "Nono, are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on his forehead.

He shook his head in defiance and took my hand, "Luca, I'll be going away somewhere. And I need you to take care of the new boss, okay?" he held my hand reassuringly and patiently waited for my answer. "Are you going to be happy where you're going?" I asked sadly. Tears forced themselves out of my eyes, as I saw Nono smile to me happily before nodding, "Yes, yes I'll be happy," I nodded enthusiastically too, before kissing Nono goodnight, "Okay Nono, I'll watch over decimo, you just go to sleep, 'kay" he chuckled at my statement before exchanging a few words with Tsuna, "I'm glad that I picked you, Tsunayoshi, Luca, I'm glad" a few tears streamed down my eyes as Nono closed his eyes, never to open them again…

I silently put Nono's head on the ground before turning to decimo, "What do you wish to do, Decimo?" I asked kneeling on one and putting hand over my heart. I had to forget about all the heartache for a while. Decimo shakily stood up on his feet, wiping any stray tears away, before turning to Xanxus, "I will take that ring back, and become the next Vongola boss!" he declared. I smiled at Decimo's enthusiasm, and bowed my head.

"Yes Decimo."

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\

Well there you have it. I would appreciate comments, tips maybe? Cause I'm not to sure if it was good or not, so please if you may, comment, comment! COMMENT! That is all, thank you for reading.

-Anies2012 out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "My Approval"

"Anyone who thinks that they can stand up to me alone is just plain stupid," Xanxus mocked. He scanned over the crowd in front of him before his eyes narrowed at me, "You're the old mans King." It wasn't a question, more like a statement. I looked at him coldly before crossing my arms over my chest, "Yeah, the symbol of ownership towards the Vongola boss, the King." I stated.

One of the guys behind him started giggling like a little girl, before down right laughing, "Hahahaha, a little girl like you? The King? What a joke!" the guy continued laughing, but I ignored him, those who judge by appearance are weak. "And Decimo isn't alone," I said strongly, this made Xanxus narrow his eyes at me even more before turning his back on me, "Tomorrow is the last chapter of this comedy, you better be ready to work for me King," he said before tossing the ring to Tsuna. "I'm looking forward to it boy," I said as he disappeared with a flash of light along with the people around him and the two girls.

I let my hands fall to my sides before turning to Decimo, "Decimo, are you alright?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder, he flinched a little but said nothing. I sighed in silence before removing my hand, "Alright I shall be on my way now," I turned to leave but was stopped by someone tugging my wrist. "Thank you for helping me," I heard him say. I smiled happily to myself before quickly turning around to face him, "Si, you are welcome," I gently pecked him on the cheek before giggling at his stunned look. "Arrivederci, Decimo, we will meet sooner than you think," I ran passed his stunned figure, before waving goodbye to Reborn and Dino.

I quickly ran to the hotel, and burst through the doors of my V.I.P. suit, "Ah, bed, sweet bed!" I jumped onto the covers of my King sized bed, and without thinking fell straight to a dreamless sleep.

** \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\HOURS LATER \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

I woke up to see the familiar covers of my lovely bed. I wasn't really able to get a good nights sleep because of all the thoughts swimming around my mind, "Azu-chan, what do you think about Tsunayoshi-san?' I asked my little black mamba looking at the sky.

_"He seems like a naïve and helpless kind of person with out his flame…" _she answered bluntly, never taking her eyes away from the window. I chuckled at her answer before nodding in agreement, "Yeah, but that's why I'm here right? He needs the King to help him get out of his comfort zone." I stood up from my bed, and without another word made my way to the bathroom.

I removed my clothes, and silently stepped into the shower. The hot water washed away all the dirt that collected on my skin, leaving my tanned skin clean. I turned the shower off, and put on a robe.

"Ciao," I stopped, someone was in the bathroom, and I whipped my head towards the owner of the voice and tick mark formed on my head, "Ehhh Azu-chan, Reborns a pervert!" I screamed kicking out the little chibi baby.

** \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ Moments Later\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

I sat in my hotel room **FULLY **clothed, and fuming in anger, "Whadya want Reborn?" I hissed angrily. He was calmly sipping his coffee on one of my many mini coffee tables for when ever he or Colonelo came to visit.

"Nothing really, I suppose I just wanted to say hello," he said sipping his tea again. I rolled my eyes at his stupid games before standing up to get some chips from a near by cabinet, "Right, that's as true as a purple banana." I said munching some Italian fried laughed at I'm weird answer before adjusting his cup back on to the table, "Fine, I was thinking since you're the King of the next Decimo, you should be there to watch the next fight for the Sky Rings." He said jumping in a length so inhuman-like.

I continued eating my food before swallowing and answering, "Okay I guess, its not like I have anything better to do." I said putting down my bag of food, and gesturing Azu-chan to come close.

Reborn must have know what I was doing but didn't make a move to stop me, "How long do you still have?" he asked tipping his hat to cover his eyes. Azu-chan coiled around my arms before biting my wrist, I cringed, as the poison sipped through my veins. "Probably 10, 20 years tops," I said, as Azzurra removed her fangs from my wrist, "The Blood rings takes a lot of blood from me, and if not treated, the user would probably die. But since Azu-chan gives me a toxin that can substitute the lost blood, it extends my life span," I continued washing the wound, before wrapping it in gauze.

"But sooner or later the toxins that substitute your blood will turn into poison and eventually kill you… are you ready for that?" I didn't have to turn around to see just how worried he was, but it was starting to get old how much people worry. "Don't worry so much Reborn, you'll grow old quicker," I laughed grabbing a chocolate bar from the counter, "Luca I'm serious," he snapped making me pause, mid bite.

I sighed in exhaustion before nodding glumly, "Yeah I guess, death will come knocking on my door sooner or later, there's no stopping the inevitable, you can only postpone it," I said munching on my chocolate bar. He sighed in frustration before muttering something that I couldn't hear before telling me the place and time for the final battle, "Bye Reborn, see you there," I said as he jumped of my window.

I couldn't care less if I died or not, everybody dies, its just that the holder of the Blood Ring dies quicker that others. "Gosh, this is so troublesome… come on Azzurra might as well get this over with…" I grumbled angrily jumping out of the window with Azzurra on my wrist, coiled up into a small bracelet like figure, "Nice disguise Azzurra," I complimented earning a hiss of approvable.

We soon arrived at the school grounds, "I'm here has it already started?" I asked a man in a lab coat. He turned, and to my surprise it was Shamal, the perverted weirdo who fawns on all hot girls. I don't really care if he stared or not, but if he tried anything he would find his face transferred to the nearest intersect!

"No, it hasn't, they just started." All four of them where engrossed in the fight between the two Decimo candidates. One of the pink haired girls who were supposed to referee the fight came to me with a wrist band, "Your are the prize, no?" she asked "politely. I cringed at the word**_ prize_** before nodding, "I guess…" she was really ticking me of with her goody too-shoes act, and her "polite" way of speaking. "Then put this on." She commanded handing me the accessory.

When I put it on, I felt like I was being injected with some sort of poison, "Death Hitter…?" I looked over at the bewildered face of the referee before smirking wide, "The King of the Vongola boss must be immune to any poison possible, so that means I can't die by being poisoned." I stated proudly before walking over to Reborn and the others.

"Is it true that you can't be affected by poison?" Shamal asked examining my arms and limbs for any sign of the poison, moving around my body. He checked my veins, and pulse if anything was wrong, and came out empty handed, "I don't get it…" he muttered frustrated before giving up and turning to the battle, "Tell you what, maybe if you don't disturb me for 3 months, than I'll tell you my secret, 'kay?" I suggested to Shamal, he seemed to contemplate on the offer, before quickly denying, "Nah, looking at you is worth much more than knowledge," he said dismissively before turning to the battle once more.

I rolled my eyes at the weird antics of the perverted doctor, before snapping my attention to the sound of people talking, "Hold it right there." The voice of the Storm Ring holder, Gokudera Hayato rang through out the air, and low and behold there he stood along with the Cloud Ring holder, Hibari Kyoya. "Now will you look at that…" I mumbled smiling. My (maybe) teammates are a very interesting bunch, now aren't they?

"I wonder if they're good enough to fight me on one time…" I thought leaning on the railing. I watched as Hayato threw bombs at the umbrellas of Xanxus' Lightning Ring holder, before throwing bombs directly at the target, "Amazing aim..." I thought switching my gaze towards Kyoya, and Xanxus' Storm Ring holder. Kyoya caught the knives that were attatched to the wires before showing his own secret weapon. "Nun chucks hidden within the tonfas…?" I mumbled questionably.

I watched amused, while Kyoya swung his tonfas around like one of those acrobatic dancers who swirl their toys, "He's just swinging it like toys…" he must be either really good or just really desperate to look threatening.

I switched my gaze again to look at the battle of the Sky Rings, Tsunayoshi versus, Xanxus… Xanxus fired bullets at Tsuna before hitting him once head on, he was lucky to be able to avoid it but his vest that was protecting him earlier was blown away, and he wont get another lucky break if he doesn't think fast, "What will you do?"

He formed his hands into a shape of a triangle, and with a swift move it glowed bright yellow, "The Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough…" I smiled at the familiar glow it brought, making my body tingle with anticipation. Xanxus made a move to attack him while Tsuna discharging the flame, but it was to late. "Checkmate." I muttered as Tsuna dodged the attack, but didn't think the other two where still coming.

He got hit on the face, and was about to get shot at the back. Tsuna narrowly evaded the shot, but it grazed his side making him cringe in pain. The smirk on my face fell, and my Checkmate didn't seem to come just yet, "A little to early for that." A huge crash resounded, snapping me out of my thoughts. Tsuna lay on the ground looking half dead, and the once gone smirk on my face reappeared, "Playing dead I see." I laugh amused as his flame reappeared on his forehead.

His body emitted a huge power, and the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough was a success. "No that's a kind of boss I'm looking for!" I exclaimed stunning the crowd behind me. "Seriously?!" The one o found out to be named Basil exclaimed, losing his medieval language for a second. "Of course! Though that's not exactly the real thing, its still close. The next time he does it, he will most likely achieve it, but if not than my expectations for him as the Vongola boss are too high, and most likely Xanxus can achieve my expectations." They grew silent and as though my statement got to the ears of Xanxus, he began to beat up Tsuna, and every once in a while glanced at for some kind of approval. "Prove me wrong Tsunayoshi, if you can do that, than you can really be the Decimo Superiore" I hoped he could make me wrong…

Xanxus was fighting a losing battle, and slowly ever so slowly, Tsuna was proving me wrong, "I never saw you look so happy about being proved wrong, what's that about?" Shamal stated the obvious, and it was funny to actually like being proved wrong, "Yeah, what is up with that…" I mumbled directing my attention to the battle at hand.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\

Well that's is for now, it would be really boring if I continued on, so there. Actually my sister was the one who gave me the ideas for my character so yeah! Thanks to her too! And please comment, comment! COMMENT! or follow, thats good too.

-Anies2012 out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Turn For The Better Or The Worse"

Tsuna and Xanxus have been fighting a fairly interesting battle. It seemed as if for a few minutes, Tsuna would over power Xanxus, but then Xanxus overpower Tsuna few minutes later, it's like a never ending battle of power. "Ah, this brings me back to the time of the Romans, yeah Azu?" I asked my little Black Mamba who was coiled around my wrist. The silver crust that incased Azzurra slowly disappeared, and she uncoiled herself from my wrist, hissing in delight.

Tsuna incased Xanxus in Ice making me smile, "Reborn, you raised yourself a good student know didn't you?" I complimented earning a chuckle of agreement from the said home tutor. "Yeah, Tsuna won." I could sense the happy smirk forming on face before chuckling myself. I jumping of the railing, and ran to my new Superiore.

Tsuna fell on his knees before the dogs of Xanxus came and took his ring along with the others. The ice melted and Xanxus was awakened from his short sleep thanks to the rings. They adjusted the Sky Ring on his finger before the power of the ring rejected him, "The ring rejected his blood Decimo," I said jumping next to Tsuna, he looked at Xanxus with a horrified expression before looking away. "What do mean "the ring rejected his blood?" he asked looking at me for an answer.

I sighed in sadness before putting my eyes on the sorrowful image of Xanxus, "He has no blood relation to the 9th," I explained helping him stand. Xanxus was covered in blood and scars, making him look as good as dead.

"You betrayed the 9th boss, yet he didn't kill you," Tsuna said letting go of me so he could stand on his own two feet, "Even till the end, hadn't he always treated you with acceptance…?" he continued keeping his voice steady and his head down. The expression on the face of Xanxus was indescribable; it was a mix of frustration, sadness and… regret perhaps?

"He treated you like his own son… yet why?" Tsuna finally looked up at Xanxus' angered eyes before drooping down a little in sadness. "Don't make me sick with that unconditional love talk! What use is that trash!" he screamed in defiance, "My only goal was to be the next Vongola boss, I wanted was the praise! The worshipers!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, just daring him to say what his eyes are telling me. "Kill them! Kill them all!" he ordered his 'worshipers' I cringed in anger before stepping n front on Tsunayoshi, "Like I'll let you do that!" I denied taking out my revolvers from the holster on my thighs before aiming them at weirdoes. "Rephrase that! Like **WE'LL **let you do that!" I turned my head to the side and saw all five of the guardian standing behind me, weapons at hand.

"This time we'll let are strength go 1000% right?" said one of the two dogs Xanxus brought with him. "Your 2 against five! You must blind!" I heard Gokudare exclaim from behind me, I turned my head to look at him before shaking my, "If there talking like that, most likely they have something up their sleeves." I warned earning a sadistic laugh from the guy with a crown on his head.

"Hahaha, the little girl is smarter than she looks," he said making me scowl and distaste. "You're not just facing us, all the members of the Varia are arriving here very soon," the emo chibi baby said emotionlessly. One of the referee girls tried to stop them but the crown weirdo slashed her across the chest, there were a lot of gasps coming from everyone, but I just narrowed my eyes in disgust.

"Since the events have turned for the worst, this means the Varia are disqualified and the others can join, right Miss Referee lady?" I asked never taking my eyes of the crown freak who slashed the other girl. She nodded in agreement before jumping away from the battlefield and pressing the button that was supposed to deactivate it, but was interrupted by the falling of some bodies.

I saw the familiar figure of one of the prisoners I escorted "Well, your timing is as good as ever know isn't Lancia," I said relaxing my stance. He chuckled in light hearted way before nodding, "Don't get this wrong Vongola, I'm only here to say thanks,"

"Lancia-san!" Decimo exclaimed in what sounded like happiness and excitement. "The stroghest and most fearsome man in all northern Italy, the Lancia who murdered his whole family," the sadistic crown-wearing freak charged at the exhausted form of Tsuna before throwing his knives.

The Rain ring holder and I both jumped in front of Decimo, before the knives could hit him I chuckling in amusement at our similar reaction before hardening my stance, "Seems like great minds react alike, huh?" I said still holding up my knives. He chuckled along with me before answering, "I guess so, my names Yamamoto Takeshi by the way, "he said never dropping his gaze from the crown-wearing freak. "Luca Valentino to you good sir,"

"Hey, we still have unfinished business," I heard the familiar voice of Hibari Kyoya. I stood up from my place on the ground before sheathing my knives and pointing one of my guns at the crown freak, and the other at the floating emo chibi. "I think you're out classed Xanxus," I said looking at him sternly. He narrowed his eyes at me before closing them in defeat, "Cervello… its gone according to your wishes… you were right… are you happy know?"

I put down my guns before slowly walking towards his body, "You say such things, yet you don't understand what Nono actually felt," I said sitting next to his head. He slowly turned his head to face me before chuckling, "That cunning fox…." He said before falling into unconsciousness. "You would have been a great Decimo, but sadly the great must fall. Checkmate." I said closing my eyes in sadness before gesturing the referee girls to take care of him.

"Since Xanxus has been disqualified the next successor to the Vongola is Tsunayoshi, and his six guardian." I smiled at the declaration before walking over to the new boss, and sat him up, "You won, I guess this means you're my new boss, I'm looking forward to working with you Decimo," I said smiling, he nodded in agreement before falling on my shoulder. I chuckled at his exhausted face before helping him stand up with me as his support. I felt a little of his weight get of my shoulder and saw Gokudera Hayato carrying him,

"Oi woman, get your hands of the boss," he demanded pulling Decimo of my shoulder, I pulled him back smirking at Hayato's irritated face before grabbing his hand and helping me support Decimo, "I'm the Decimo's right hand man, You should respect your superiors," I stated chuckling.

"What ya mean you're his right hand man? Your not even a man!" he exclaimed as we walked towards the house of Decimo, "Don't got to be a man to be a right hand man," he growled at me in distaste before crossing his arms, and walking ahead of me, "Still, I'm the 10th right hand man!" I laughed at his funny expression before coming into pace with him, "Than that means we're rivals," I said glancing at him through the corner of my eyes. He did the same before smirking in amusement, "Yeah."

"The names Luca Valentino, if I do remember, your Hayato Gokudera, right?" I asked making him scowl in fake anger, "Yeah, what is it to you!?" he exclaimed making me laugh. "Nothing really I just wanted to know who my rival was," I said laughing.

We later parted ways, Hayato scowling at my cheery goodbye, Yamamoto laughing at me, and the rest nodding in acknowledgment, well beside the unconscious chibi dressed in cow clothes. I put Decimo on his bed before making my way to the hotel.

** \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ THE NEXT DAY \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

I woke up early in the morning to a knock on my door hotel room's door, "Delivery for Miss Valentino," I heard the person behind the door call out. I walked over to the door, opening it, at first I didn't see who it was, but when I looked down… "Colonelo?" I was astonished to see the little military baby in a suit! It was adorable! "Don't ask, just take the stupid letter," he said in embarrassment. I kneeled down to get the letter, but the moment I took it, Colonelo's eagle swooped in and took the suit wearing chibi away.

I laughed in amusement before opening the letter, "Dear Luca, you have been invited to come and celebrate the success of winning the battle for the Rings. Please arrived at this location," I got bored of reading all of it so I stuck to mind reading, not the kind of mind reading you do, like reading other peoples mind though, but that would be so epic!

I sighed as I put down the piece of paper before walking towards my closet. "Their a really weird bunch, whenever papa would win a battle, they would only drink than that's already counted as a party," I sighed again for like the tenth time today before collapsing on my bed, "It so weird…" I thought before falling into a black abyss of sleep.

I again woke up to the setting sun, and the nudges of Azzurra, "Fine, fine. I'm getting up already!" I grumbled trudging to the clothes layed down on the bed. I put on a printed blazer, with a simple black tank top before putting on some white shorts. I laced up my black combat boots before leaving with a few accessories and Azu-chan.

I arrived at the sushi bar a few minutes later on my electric blue Ducati motorbike five minutes late, I walked into the place and was greeted by the smiling Decimo, "Luca-san!" he exclaimed in surprise, he quickly walked over to me before ushering me outside, "Luca-san, its not that I don't like you here, it just that what are you doing here?" he asked when we were safe outside.

I chuckled in amusement at the bewildered face he gave before patting him on shoulder reassuringly, "Relax Decimo, Yamamoto invited me," I said smiling, he nodded in understanding before sighing, "Okay, just so you know some of the people inside the room don't know about the Mafia, so please, please what ever happens don't say anything about it," he begged taking me back a little.

I smiled in agreement before grabbing his shoulder before he could leave, "Um Decimo, if I can't say anything about the Vongola's, what will I call you?" I asked while raising an eyebrow, "Oh you can call me anything," he said while smiling, he turned around but he froze a moment, "Tsuna," the name rolled of my tongue in a funny way, the Italian accent was still there but it sound funny, "Okay maybe Decimo was a better choice…" I heard he grumbles making my laugh.

We went back into the sushi bar, and I was immidiatly bombambard by question of all sorts. I got to know some of the people like Sasagawa Kyoko, and Miura Haru. We became instant friends, while minutes later I challenged Hayato in an arm wrestling game. I won. The first five times before letting him win, teehee I'm so evil. I ate some sushi with Takeshi, and played with Lambo. I played truth or dare a few times and was forced to switch clothes with the person to my right, which by chance was Gokudera.

It was a fun experience, the part with Hayato and I switching clothes not so much. I really liked the whole idea of working for Tsuna, but was still doubtful. Oh well I guess, if all things go as I planed, than Tsuna will be smarter and stronger than the Primo! I look forward to the day that happens.

** \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- FEW DAYS AFTER -\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

I walked towards the house of Tsuna e few days after the party. I was about to get there when some kind of bullet shaped thing came at me and hit me straight in the stomach. I shrieked in surprise before opening my eyes to the familiar feeling of my abyss, "The heck am I doing here…?" I was always in control of my powers but this is just weird, and the usual abyss that was always field with different doors, was different, there only one door.

Out of curiousity, I walked- wait walked? Aren't I supposed to be floating or something? This is much to weird, "Hey Azzurra, what do you think happened?" I asked my little snake that was coiled around my neck, she hissed in wonder before becoming silent. "Azu-chan?" I questioned looking at my wrist that was gone, "MY wrist is gone!" I looked around my body and saw that my torso was gone to and started freaking out, "Ah!" I screamed when all that was left was my head than blank.

I woke to the familiar sent of flowers and dirt before twisting around to find myself in some kind of coffin, "The heck…?" I pushed the lid of the coffin open and saw my surroundings, I was definitely in a forest, and I was for sure not in Japan, so what was it? I heard some voice round a few feet behind me, and I immediately went into sealth mode.

I quickly climbed up a tree before dropping down on the most unexpected person, "Gokudera…?' I questioned as I sat on his stomach, he struggled to get me off before screaming thing that are not to be heard by children such as you, "Where am I? Oh Decimo, do you know where I am?" I asked crossing my arms, he laughed nervously before ordering me to get of Hayato. "Luca-san, how did you get here?" he asked as I sat crossed leg in front of him, "Well I was walking to your house to ask for something's, when something hit man in stomach and I woke up in a coffin, that basically it. Do you know what going on?" I asked them. They looked at each other, before explaining what's happening.

He started telling me about the 10-year bazooka, and how it works, and came to a conclusion that I was shot by it, and Gokudera had a theory that since e found Decimo in a coffin he died within those 10 years and that the same happened to me. "Is that so…" I said tightening my hands into fist before turning around and smashing the nearest tree I saw, "Stupid cow, and to think I thought he was cute!" I screamed watching the tree role down a tree.

I whipped my head around to the sound of footsteps crunching the leaves, "Who is there?" I heard Gokudera demand going in front of Tsuna, I took this as my cue to guard the back of Decimo, and took my revolvers out and watched the rings around my wrist glow silver and red, "Goodbye." I heard the sound of a female speak before an eerie feeling, "Get down!" I warned wrapping my arms around Tsuna and jumping away before the both of us could get blown into pieces.

I wasn't so sure what started the explosion, but it was most likely that girl, and one of Gokudera's bombs. "Gokudera-san!" Decimo exclaimed unwrapping himself from me. We saw Gokudera incased in some kind of electrical cage before turning to us frantically, I looked at Decimo, worried for the health of Gokudera, even if he is my rival, doesn't mean I have to let him die.

I took a black cylinder filled with a red liquid before injecting it on my arm. I felt the familiar sting of the toxins, Azzurra created for me when she wasn't around, she called it Sangue Risvegliare, a poison that awakens my inner power. There is an extra chamber within my heart that fills my blood with essence. From there, it is distributed to the rest of my body.

I felt the all the essence gather around the rings on my wrist before getting my guns from their holster, and taking my stance. Decimo seemed to have the same idea and activated his Hyper Dying Will Flame. The lady who threatened to kill us, aimed at us before firing some sort of fire-incased bullet. I was able to dodge the bullet, while Decimo didn't seem fazed by it, and let it graze him without such as a scratch.

"You there, why did you attack us?" I asked landing safely on the ground with a thud. I couldn't see her face from all the things covering it, but I could tell she was getting excited, "The next shot can't me extinguished by your flame, and can't be dodged by your measly flips." She stated, aiming another bullet. She hit the trigger and the bullets came shooting at us. I was able to dodge it, and found out that it was a homing bullet, so I used it as my advantage, and let it hit a nearby tree.

Decimo wasn't so lucky and got hit by it, I quickly got close to him before she could shoot her second bullet and freed Tsuna, before shooting the bullet aimed at us creating a cover out of the smoke. "Your useless without Reborn, to think you were able to defeat Xanxus." I heard her say while I nodded to Decimo as a signal for him to use his Minus Point.

While Tsuna used his Dying Will point to hit her upwards, I was able to get behind her and kicked her back, "Why can you use the Dying Will Flame?" I heard Tsuna ask before hitting her stomach. She disappeared and the next time I found her she was on a tree branch behind me without the covers to reveal that she is in fact a woman.

"It seems that even with my full strength I cannot defeat you Sawada Tsunayoshi, but only at the old levels" she said turning her head to me, "As strong as ever Luca Valentino." She continued standing up. "But please do not interfere." She shot another type of bullet at him, which he tried to deflect with his flame but backfired making him lose his Hyper Dying Will Flame.

I didn't make a move when she aimed her gun at him but was happy to find out it was all just a test, "You pass. I'll waive killing you off, my name is Lal Mirch," she introduced removing the cover on her face.

I quietly stood up Decimo before looking at her with an emotionless expression, "Since this was all a test, can you help us find out our way?" I asked as politely as possible so to not create anymore fight. She nodded before ushering us to follow. "You've got to be kidding me! Why the heck do we have to follow you?!" he demanded standing up. I kicked him the face before sending him a stern look to shut up. "Its better this way, we're in a territory we don't know, and she just offering to help us, so just shut up and follow the nice lady!" I hissed making him scowl at me, but didn't say anything anymore.

Miss Lal turned around and started walking towards our destination, as she put it. "Wait till we get to your secret base before asking questions." She ordered, without such as another word, "Our secret base?! Does that mean Reborn is here too?" Decimo asked as I pulled him to follow, Miss Lal didn't turn around, but answered with her emotionless voice, "Who knows?" it must have ticked Hayato off, but with one stern glare from me telling him to shut up silence him.

I heard Decimo and Hayato talk about finding the future Reborn, but where painfully denied, "The reason that I'm still developing is because unlike Colonelo, Viper, and Skull, all of the most powerful babies, the Arcobaleno… they're dead." I froze, at the words_ dead? How could all the Arcobaleno be dead, its not possible! _"And naturally so is Reborn."

Tsuna seemed to be taking the information better than I thought, but it still must have hurt the boy knowing that the person who was always there for him wasn't there. "Hey woman, stop a minute!" I heard Gokudera shout from way behind me, I stopped next to Miss Lal beside a riverbank, before silently waiting for the boys to catch up, "Aren't you drinking?" Miss Lal asked in monotone. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, before shaking my head, "Nah, I drink later," I watched happily as the boys drank the water with so much cheer before chuckling.

"Hey we still haven't reached the base?" Hayato demanded making me sigh and defeat. The boy just wouldn't trust lady for just a minute? I know that he should be weary of her, but he shouldn't show just how cautious he really is, its part of concealing his emotions from the enemy. "We're camping out here," she stated making the boys jaw drop, "What? Camping out!" Tsuna and Hayato exclaimed in disbelief.

"You guys can't se in the dark, it's a real bother, so go find your food while its still early," Miss Lal said before Gokudera walked away in irritation, "Lets go 10th, Luca." He called; Tsuna followed him, while I nodded to Miss Lal in goodbye before leaving as well.

"Seriously what credibility is there in that lie about Reborn if she has to threaten you with it. She pisses me of." Gokudera complained making me sight again.

"Gokudera, if we want to survive our only chance is her, so we might as well follow, but stay alert some of your words have truth in them," I said slumping my shoulder in defeat. He scowled at me in distaste, before turning back to the path, "Really, I thought he was really dead…" Tsuna said in bewilderment, I sighed even deeper at the stupidity the two possessed before ignoring it. "You can't think like that! Reborn's alive!" Gokudera encouraged smiling like that idiot he is. They both agreed that Reborn was alive, before falling into step with me.

We walked in silence, and I had a feeling that the two wanted to say something, considering how much they're staring at me, "Decimo, Gokudera, if something bothers you, you should just say it." I said turning my head to face them they both averted their eyes before both making an excuse to look for food. " Wait, we should stick together!" I called to them, but alas they were gone. "I guess I'm on my own…" I said looking around for some food

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Well that the third chappie! Hope you liked, and thank you to **natachoco **for reviewing and following, and **koreanlover21873 **for following. I hope that I have more follower and reviews, so comment, comment! COMMENT! Or follow. That's good to… Arrivederci!

-Anies2012 fuori


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "My True Power"

The trip to the base wasn't really that boring and or that interesting; it was more like every unexpected, uninteresting, not so boring twist in a story.

We first followed Miss Lal; head a run in with a 2nd version of the Gola Mosca, which I forgot the name of. We then met up with the 10 years older Yamamoto Takeshi, went to the underground base, which Tsuna and I built, yeah I feel like I did a good accomplishment… anyway, we then had to carry an unconscious Lal, found out that Reborn wasn't dead, and that we are all in danger. Basically I am pooped, so here I am know, lying down on a coach, pretending to be asleep.

"All the previous bosses have done this, when a huge problem ensues, than they must gather the six scattered guardian. But sadly there is a problem…" I felt all the gazes of the for men on me, It unnerved me a little, but I kept quiet. "Right know, we don't have the Pari Del Regno to help us, which isn't exactly good for the current problem at hand." I heard the sound of shuffling before feeling the coach dip a little.

I felt my head being turned to the side gently, and my mind quickly turned to the tattoo on the side of my neck, "Reborn don't." I said opening my eyes to stare into the little baby's eyes that held emotions like understanding, sadness and guilt. I looked over at the confused eyes of the Decimo, than to the emotionless eyes of Gokudera, and the encouraging eyes of Yamamoto.

I really didn't want to show them what Reborn was going to show them, but if we where going to be working together than they have to know. Sighed in defeat before slowly show them a tattoo of an ouroboros below my collarbone. Well it wasn't really a tattoo, cause it looked like it was burnt on my skin, and was far more detailed than any tattoo artist could do in a whole life span of training. "This is the seal of the Vongola's Pari Del Regno." I heard a lot of gasps, but before anyone could ask their question, I continued on.

"The Valentino's were a family of their own, known for their amazing assassination skills, for camouflage, technology wizards, and unique assassination tools like senbon needles, yo-yos, bombs, kitchen knives and cards." Tsuna lifted up his hand, like a person in class, making me chuckle at funny actions. "Yeah Tsuna?"

"Why Yo-Yo's and cards?" he asked tilting his head to the side. "Well of course the Yo-Yo's are modified, while the cards on the other hand, if you used correcting can be as sharp as a knife, and the Senbon needles are really long needles that were used in the times of the ninja, does that answer your asked question and unasked questions?" he nodded his head in understanding, but I could see the endless pit of questions that were floating in his eyes, yearning for more information… that really poetic just know.

"Well then, where was I… oh yes! The Valentino's where ruthless and were feared by all, well that was before the Vongola's came into the picture and defeated us, claiming the name of the strongest family, due to one of are many traditions, we waged war. Many innocent people died then, some people from the family didn't want to wage war and that also resulted to their deaths. The war lasted for years, until finally, the war ended with the Vongola's as the victors. The Valentino's had to follow tradition, and had to be the most loyal servant towards the family, but where rejected. The Valentino's where devastated, but soon became allies in the future. We became one of the closes family towards the Vongola, and so started the alliance!" I clapped ending it with a smile.

The room became silent, before slowly I saw the question in Tsuna's eyes surface. "How does this all, connect with the current problem?" my head slowly drooped, and I let out an aggravated sigh before looking up at Decimo with regret filled eyes. I couldn't say anything, and glanced at Reborn to save me. He nodded in understanding before grabbing the attention of Tsuna.

"Seeing as the fighters of this era are unique, only the eight of you can fight against the Millefiori." All of the intense gazes switched towards Reborn as he talked about the killing spree the Millefiori's.

I just sat on the coach while memories of my past flashed through my mind, reopening the wounds in my heart. So much things happened in my childhood that I'd rather not discuss right know. But right know, I can't think of the past, I have to stay strong for everyone.

I just have to…

** \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ Later That Night\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

I lay on a coach later that night, along with Gokudera and Tsuna. Yamamoto suggested that I slept in my own room, but I quickly refused, saying that I felt much better if Decimo was more protected, knowing that the enemy might already know we arrived. After a few argument about cough* stuff cough* Yamamoto and Reborn finally allowed me to sleep in the same room as Gokudera and Decimo.

I rested my head on the coach while staring up at the ceiling, thoughts in my head spinning around like leaves in the wind. My thought stopped in their tracks, as I heard the sound of sniffs and sobs. I looked over at the shacking form of the Decimo, and felt a despicable feeling settle in my heart. The poor guys only a middle school student and is being pressured into the spot of a mafia boss. I know, I was put in the same spot when I was ten years old, but the only difference id that I knew someday it would happen, but him… it was all unloaded onto the boy's shoulders. Brick after brick, pound after pound, almost like a never-ending sky…

I glanced at Gokudera, as he lay down on his bed below Tsuna's, I could tell he was awake since his breathing was as if he was awake, and not low and deep, like he was asleep. I didn't really want to go over there and talk to the Decimo for fear of hurting his pride, but I guess he looked like he kinda needed it…

I slowly and quietly walked over towards the bed of the Decimo before sitting on the side with a small squeak. I slowly leaned down forward, and shook his side in attempt to get his attention. His body jolted awake, before he slowly lowered the bed sheets from over his head. "Tsuna? Are you alright?" I whispered in concern, his eyes widened in shock before whipping his eyes furiously. "I-I'm fine…" he whispered sniffling a little.

I sighed in silence before putting my hand on the side of his face, gently whipping away lingering tears. "You know, when people aren't fine, they usually say 'I'm fine' you should open up a little more to me, we are family" I mumbled looking at the bed sheets. It was silent for a while and I thought that Tsuna went back to sleep, so I looked up and found Tsuna looking at me with a weird expression.

I suddenly felt a little self-conscious about myself, not because he was looking at me with such a weird expression, but because of how close our faces were. I started getting caught in the moment, and gradually came closer. Tsuna soon came closer too, and we were both caught in each other's eyes. I stared deep into his golden brown eyes that shined in the darkness, filled so much curiosity, so much doubt, so much… innocence…

We were only centimeter away from touching each other's lips; I felt his breath brush against my skin and when I felt a sharp tug on my leg. I jolted back in surprise before glancing down at my leg. I found Gokudera glaring at me with an accusing expression; I looked over at Decimo and saw him looking down at his hands with a faint blush on his face. Though it was still faint, I felt my breath hitch and I looked down at my lap, "All I'm saying is you're not alone on this…" I mumbled jumping of the bed without a sound before glancing back at Gokudera. He still a hard glare on his face which made me chuckle a little nervously.

I walked over to the door and stepped out, closing it with a small click before walking towards the room next to theirs. After what just happened, I think I'm going to have to distance myself from Decimo for a while

** \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ The Next Day \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

I did not want to talk to Decimo and the others today, one because I don't want to have to suffer the wrath of Gokudera, and two because I might make it awkward for the Decimo. "Dear Kami what was I thinking…" I thought grinding my teeth. Only people who love each other should do that! I don't love the Decimo it was a complete accident. I sighed in frustration as I replayed the whole scene in my head. "His lips, looked so soft though…" I mumbled before punching a nearby wall in frustration. "Damn hormones!" I grabbed a near by pillow before screaming into it like the sun don't shine.

"I need a bath!" I screamed, sprinting to the bathroom. Thank god this room had a private shower, I would die if I had to deal with any of those guys seeing me with only a towel. I quickly found the soap and towels before slipping into the shower. I felt all the stress slowly wash away along with the dirt on my body before scrubbing my skin. I scrubbed and scrubbed until my skin was practically glowing red with how much I scrubbed.

I stepped out of the shower and dabbed at my glowing red skin, hissing in pain as the towel made contact with my skin. "Why the heck did I do that to my poor skin? Its not like it did anything to me…" I mumbled. I slipped on some of my many cargo pants, and normal white tank top, before lasing up my boots while tucking in the ends of my pants, puffing it out.

It took me a while to gain the courage to get out of my room, before willing my legs to move. I stepped outside of my room and stumbled onto something. I landed on top of something soft, when I heard a groan come from my catcher. I looked up, expecting to see the Decimo, but to my surprise I saw a familiar silver hair.

"Get of me!" he barked making me roll my eyes. I slowly got up and offered my hand to him, which he brushed of, "What are you doing here any way?" I asked him as he brushed the invisible dirt from his pants. He glanced at me with a scowl on his face before answering. "10th asked me," he said gesturing me to follow. I walked beside him while he stiffed his hands on his pockets, but when we rounded a corner, I felt him trail behind.

I stopped to look behind me, but I saw bomb hurdling towards, I immediately brought out my guns and shot it with one swift movement creating a huge puff of smoke to blows past me. I put them back in their holsters before looking at Hayato with an accusing glare. "You seriously tried to kill me that time." I stated as he looked at me with plain look. He continued to walk towards me, before stopping beside me and whispering in my ear. "If you try anything that would threaten the 10th, I wont hesitate to kill you."

"Hey, Gokudera! Luca! We're about leave" I heard Yamamoto exclaim from behind me. I turned my head a little to glance at Gokudera before smiling, "Don't worry, I don't plan on betraying or leaving Decimo anytime soon." I whispered turning around fully to look at his reaction. He scowled at me in return before walking towards Yamamoto. I soon followed, but kept a good distance so that I wouldn't anger him anymore.

All four of us walked side by side through a town that looked like it could be a grave site, it was sad to see all of this, and believe me, I saw a lot of sad pictures in my life. Out of the blue, Gokudera screamed out like an insane lunatic; asking- wait more like demanding where the Vongola rings where. This interested me, and for once I paid attention to their conversation.

"Hm, the rings? They were smashed and thrown away a long time ago," Yamamoto explained simple all our jaws drop; minus me of course I am far more civilized than these barbarian. "Thrown away?! After all the things we went through just to get them!" Decimo exclaimed with an outraged expression making me chuckle in amusement. Decimo must have heard this and blushed bright red, almost like an apple or tomato.

"Who smashed them?" I asked politely earning a glare from Gokudera for who knows what. "Our boss did." Yamamoto answered earning gasps from the two boys beside me. "Boys will be boys," I thought smiling. Yamamoto chuckled at their expressions before leaning back a little while he slowed down his pace to match ours. "Some of us didn't agree, but you Tsuna just wouldn't give in. but even if the rings are the things we're relying on, I'll train you like a baseball champ!" Yamamoto exclaimed raising his fist in the air.

"Oh, yeah, how's baseball by the way Yamamoto?" that is the most random question I heard Tsuna say all day! It's kinda funny… I looked over at the reaction of Yamamoto, but was surprised to here a huge BOOM! Come up ahead. I immediately went in front of Decimo, and brought out my revolvers. I heard the screams that sounded to familiar. "Is that…?" I heard another explosion come out and gripped my weapons harder. "Kyoko-san, Haru-san! Run, I'll take care of this!" I heard a girl scream as she stood in front of the two figures when the smoke and dust cleared. A huge explosion went out, and I stood my ground beside Gokudera as we defended Tsuna. "Up there!" Gokudera screamed. All our heads snapped up as we stared at the two people floating in the air with flames incasing there feet.

"Millefiori's black spell!" Yamamoto exclaimed narrowing his eyes into a glare at the two floating imbeciles. "Lets go! Remove the Mamon chain from the Vongola rings!" he instructed. One of the two aimed a strike at the two girls, but was intercepted by Yamamoto and myself. "Aniki, who are these guys?' long haired asked glancing at the other one. "You can say his on the hit list, I can't remember every single person I'm supposed to kill."

The longhaired guy scoffed before aiming another hit at us, I glanced at Yamamoto signaling him to go on. He nodded in response before I jumped back and he did his Shigure Sounen moves. "Nosaru, get out of there!" his companion warned. The other guys barely dodged, and that all I saw before I ran towards Decmo and the others.

"How's everyone doing Decimo? Gokudera?" I asked running towards them. "Ms. Luca!" I heard someone exclaim. I looked towards the caller and saw a guy in a cow shirt. "And who might you be?" I asked the stranger making him frown in sadness. "Endure…." He said pulling his knees to his chest. I sweat dropped at him before turning my attention to the Decimo. "Hello! I'm Haru!" a girl with short hair exclaimed grabbing my hand and shaking it vigorously. "Um… Yeah, hi…." I mumbled taking my hand away. She frowned a little but I just turned my back to her.

I was so caught up with the new comers, that I wasn't able to see the amazing "tricks" of Yamamoto. I saw Decimo run of, but was stopped by Yamamoto calling my name. "Luca! Be careful, and tell Tsuna to be careful too!" he exclaimed from behind, I nodded before dashing of towards the sound of Decimo falling. "Dcimo!" I exclaimed jumping down from the window in front of him.

"Luca? Wha-What are you doing here he asked blushing a bright shade of red. I chuckled at his reaction before offering my hand to help him up. "As you Pari Del Regno, it is my duty to stay by your side no matter what." I said pulling him up. He nodded slowly before turning around gesturing me to follow.

We ran around the warehouse, when Decimo stopped all of sudden blushing a pure red. I raised my brow at him and peeked at the other side of the wall. I saw a girl about the age of twenty or older sitting down n the ground with tears in her eyes. I felt sorry for her, so I knelt down and offered her my hand. "Don't worry miss, your alright know." I said gently as she grabbed my hand. She giggled a little before I pulled her up to her feet. "Its good to see you Luca-san, Tsu-kun." She said with a smile.

I smiled back, but wondered how she knew me and decided to ask later. "I don't take prisoners!" I heard a booming voice echo through the warehouse. I glanced back at the man who I saw with long hair wearing an armor suit. "So I'll make this quick and finish you off, after all my main meal is waiting." He said smirking like a stuck up rich kid who knew he was going to win.

I stood in front of the Decimo and the girl in a defensive way, when I felt a hand push me back, I looked back at the Decimo and saw him shivering, fighting to be brave. I smiled apologetically. He took out the pills that would make him go into Hyper Dying Mode with a shaky hand, when all of a sudden a huge pop was heard and the squeaky voice of the girl was replaced with an even squeaker voice, "Tsuna-kun?"

I wasn't able to pay attention anymore when fire shaped like an arc came hurdling towards us in a matter of second. I had to make a decision, if I didn't use my full power than Decimo's life would be endangered, but if I did I could collapse in the middle of the fray and still Decimo's life would be endangered… unless I finished him of quickly than… I didn't have enough time, so I just clicked into my stored up powers and felt everything go into slow motion.

The thing that was hurdling towards us slowed down, and all of my senses blurred, but suddenly I felt time go back into it normal state, and my power come back, ten times greater. I swiped my hand over my palm, and a sword appeared not at all covered in flames like Yamamoto's but it had a peculiar feeling to it. And when I stepped forward everything around me started to float. My once blue eyes darkened into a shade of black, and my I felt my flame come out on my forehead. I looked down at my hands and I saw the color of my flames; it was color white.

"Si muore pedone, cosi, scacco matto." I stated as all the objects around me floated around like gravity itself was being sucked to me. That is my power, the power of the Blood ring holder, the Pari Del Regno.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

-si muore pedone cosi scacco matto, means you will, so, checkmate

Sorry for the late update, I'll try to update within next week though. Hope you liked it! And remember, comment, comment! COMMENT! Or follow, that good to… Arrivederci!

-Anies2012 fuori


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Smiling And Laughing"

I slashed the blade away, creating a huge camouflage in the process, but I didn't expect to see the Decimo in Hyper Dying Mode and charge the enemy so recklessly. "No!" I exclaimed as Decimo appeared in the wrong place in the wrong time, and got stabbed in the chest. I glared at the man. I was about to go full blast at him, when I felt a hand on my arm, stopping me from attacking. "Stay back, I'll protect the both of you. I don't want to be the one who needs saving." He exclaimed standing up shakily.

I watched emotionlessly as the Decimo stood, blood dripping from his chest. It was my responsibility to watch over the Decimo, I will not stand by and just watch as he suffers. And plus if Gokudera found out that Decimo was injured, than my life would be at stake. "Decimo, if you won't allow me to fight for you, than I might as well beside you." I said in a calm tone. I didn't look back at the reaction he had, and lunged at the good for nothing stabbing ba- oops, language dear Luca. You might accidently say it and taint the ears of the Decimo.

I suddenly felt my Blood ring pulse. I glanced at it in wonder before feeling the pulse again only greater, and little more forceful. I felt my white flames intensify, while my swords form slowly changed into one of old Italy. A Swept-HIlt Rapier. It looked magnificent with the curved gold winding itself around the guard of the sword, the emblem of the Valentino was engraved on the swords pommel while the word "Vongola" was also engraved I the blade of the sword in fine script.

I swung my sword around cutting through the wind with its sharp edge. The man cringed in anger as I stood beside Tsuna. "Getting scared?" Tsuna asked with an unnatural calmness in his voice. The man scowled this time before taking out a box. "Women and flames go a long way if you use them right!" he slammed his ring onto the box making it glow.

Spinning blades were flung towards us in rapid speed. I flipped and rolled out of the way before the blades could but me, while Tsuna used his flame to redirect them. I grew bored with the dodging and the rolling and decided to actually use my newly obtained swords. Wait, didn't I tell you? I had to swords, hm must have slipped my mind…

_Third Person POV_

Luca exhaled silently while she put her right hand in front of her and left behind. She stood tall and proud as she waited for her targets came into her attack range. The blades whirled around her like flies to a lamp. One of the blades flew at her from behind, and cut the blades in between her blades before throwing them away and continuing on the others pests.

She engaged herself in a deadly dance with the blades, spinning and twirling like a ballerina, but had this sort of presence like a warrior. She swung at the blades making them switch direction and hitting the ground with a loud _clang. _All of the blades one by one before the ground around her were littered. She glanced at the Decimo calmly before she saw the enemy's scythe overhead and before he swung down with full force.

With out a second to spare, she in front of Tsuna using her sword to guard him. She glanced at Tsuna from in front of him, before watching as he touched the scythe freeze with his touch. She jumped out of the way when he signaled her to move and swung his fist, punching the enemy in the gut.

She was behind the man in a second, and hit his back with the pommel of her sword with a lunge, sending him out of the warehouse in a flash. Luca hung on the bars of the warehouse after that attack, and jumped next to Tsuna without a sound. She immediately deactivated her flame, for fear of loosing consciousness for days. Tsuna lost his flame but felt a little dizzy and fell over onto the nearest thing. That how ever ended up being Luca.

"Whoa, tiger, no need to start falling on people!" she exclaimed trying to hold up the unconscious body, but miserably failed falling under Tsuna. The air was knocked out of her, and she scowled at the sudden wait on her stomach. She glanced at Tsuna with an accusing scowl, but it soon softened into a calm expression as she gazed at the innocent look on his face, she slowly sat up, but suddenly felt the aftermath of using her flame.

Her head ached, like it was being stabbed thousand of times, while her body shook, trying to suppress the upcoming attack she was having. Her mouth was covered by her hands as kneeled down, Tsuna was taken of from beside her, and she met the concern filled eyes of the girl from a while ago. "Are you alright?" her expression was calm but her voice shook with panic as Luca coughed up blood. Luca couldn't answer. It hurt too much. Her body shook with agony, while her blood felt like it was freezing inside of her. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder as she coughed some more blood, trickling down her chin.

This was normal, it happened to the bearer of the Blood ring; it was nothing to fuss about. Those words ran through her thoughts as she wheezed, coughing up more. She glanced at the hand on her shoulder and traced it Yamamoto, his eyes held concern and sadness, for he knew about her condition and so did Gokudera. At her request she asked them not to do anything and that it would surpass after a few minutes.

She felt the world around her go dim, and all the colors started to mix together, until… nothing.

** \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ In The Hospital Wing \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

Luca's POV

I felt cold, really cold. It wasn't the normal cold like when you leave the window open at night, or when the start of December was just a hip and a hop away, no, it was the kind of cold that made people feel alone, vulnerable, and scared. It felt like daggers piercing through your skin hundreds of times, almost like being dumped into a sea of liquid nitrogen.

Opened my eyes only to see darkness again, it was everywhere and I felt my touch the hard ground. I looked around again once more, and saw a small light shine in the distance. I cautiously walked towards that light feeling its warmth illuminate around, as I got nearer. From a walk, I started to brisk walk, than started to run, than I bolted into a full out sprint. The light was still an arms reach but just as soon as I was sure I catch it vanished and in it place a small picture of everyone.

We were at the beach, everything was all smiles and laughter, Yamamoto was jumping around in the water, while Gokudera chase after the little I-pin and Lambo in the water not to far from Yamamoto, the two girls I saw were just their smile at each other and pointing at the scene. Everyone was smiling carefree smiles, and that when I saw it Decimo's innocent smile while he was under an umbrella with Reborn by his side, I stood by the two lying down one a towel my eyes closed, but a blissful calm smile on my face.

I smiled, for the first time in weeks I smiled a genuine smile. I looked forwards to the day I see everyone having a carefree hang out, away from the violence of the world, a day when they would just… smile. I closed my eyes for a moment, getting ready to wake up from my unconscious state. My eyes felt heavier but it was all right, I was feeling happy that I was going to be able to see the smiles on my comrade's faces.

My eyes opened to the white ceiling above my head, "White… such a plain color, yet so mysterious at the same time…" I thought. A light smile stretched on my face as I thought of the mysteries of color before a small click somewhere near the door. "Oh your awake," I heard the familiar voice of a certain fedora wearing arcobaleno.

I turned my head slightly to face Reborn before chuckling, well at least tried to chuckle; it sounded more like a retarded hyena. "Yeah, how long was I out?" I asked slowly sitting up when I felt my lungs clench making me wince. "Rest, your still tired from your attack." He said pushing me down gently. "And don't worry, it was only a few hours."

I nodded my a little before lying my head down, "So what happened while I was out?" I asked closing my eyes. "Well it seems like the future selves of Kyoko, Haru, Yamamoto, I-pin and Lambo switched places for more than the designated time period." He said sitting on the chair next to my bed. I nodded my head in understanding before looking over at him, "You got any idea what's up?" I asked examining my bandage covered arms, "What happened to my arms…?' I mumbled before looking over at Reborn expectantly. He chucked, as if remembering a funny memory before shaking his head. "It's not one of the best things to tell you knowing that you would most likely kill that person.' He said making me chuckle along, "You know me too well. But seriously, you know what's happening right know?" I insisted stopping all the chuckles and smiles.

I didn't like being the one to cause a sadness or anger, or any negative emotions at that, it was a kick in the gut to make someone cry for because of me. I know it sounds cheesy and all, but it's the truth, I like to smile, even if it hurts I smile, even if I feel sad I smile. Some people just don't understand how much more painful it is to shout, to cry, or to leave all you care about. It may hurt to smile about things that aren't supposed to have smiles, but I just hate the feeling of everything.

No one was ever able to make me smile a genuine smile, the only one was my best friend, but he's gone now. His death was the thing that stopped all the smiles that came from my heart. "I have no idea, there's nothing I can do yet knowing my condition." The voice of Reborn snapped me out of my deep thought. "Well that's enough chit chat. The others are waiting for you," he said he said jumping of his chair. "What happened to me resting?" I whined sitting up. Reborn gave me his trademark smirk, before jumping on my lap. "I said for you to rest, not to stay in bed." I looked at him blankly before throwing of my blanket.

I gazed at my wrapped legs before shrugging it of and getting of the bed. "Touché… dear Arcobaleno, touché…" I mumbled making him chuckle as he sat on my shoulder. We walked in silence the rest of the way there while occasionally Reborn would start some small talk and insult me about my lack of direction. I mean yeah I got lost a few times, but hey! You can't blame me, this place is freaking huge! And you can't talk to me like that, I freaking lending you my shoulder!

We soon arrived in a wide corridor where I heard the loud sounds of laughter and Decimo's scream. "Lambo! Get back here screamed. The little cow came running out, I dropped down to a knee and scooped up the little troublemaker. "Ciao cow." I mumbled as he punched the air around my hand. "Let go of me ya old hag!" he screamed, my eye twitched at the little cow but I decided to play nice. "Shut up cow." I commanded. Hey I said I was gonna be nice, not polite.

Decimo came running out of the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "Luca! Your up!" he exclaimed jogging towards me. Soon after Yamamoto came out along with the others, "Ciao Decimo, I see you have been doing okay." I commented as I saw the two girls from the warehouse, "And it seems you are too Amato." I said with my Italian accent around the end. I looked towards the girl I saw in the warehouse. She smiled at me lightheartedly before gasping. "Oh, I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Kyoko Sasagawa." She said politely before gesturing for the other girls beside her.

I looked at her expectantly before she shot me with an excited smile, "I'm Haru Miura." She said grasping my hand in a cheery handshake. I gave her one of my normal smiles before I heard my stomach grumble. Everything went silent. "Was that a whale? Or an elephant?" I heard Gokudera say with a smirk. I snickered at him before slowly walking towards him, "Hun, if you didn't know, whales live in the ocean. Unless of course your secretly a merman?" everyone erupted in laughter and the smirk on his face disappeared into a scowl.

I marched into the room, which they came out of, a victory smile on my face. Soon the table in the room filled up and everyone was back to smiles and giggles. I laughed along with them, joked with them, and had a few chitchats, and with all honest it felt good. I was able to be quick friend with Haru and Kyoko, while Yamamoto still had the place of being my best friend, talking and chatting. Gokudera on the other hands stayed as my frenemy, since he is such a sore loser in arm wrestling, and the Decimo, well… I'm not sore what e is to my, I guess he's like a little brother.

_That ain't what you thought when your about to smooch him_ said a small voice inside my, "Shut up." I thought back affectively making her shut up. But what did I really feel when _that_ happened? Did I like it? God, stupid hormones…

The dinner ended with some tired goodbyes while waved at them following Gokudera and Tsuna towards our rooms. I saw Gokudera enter his room and before I could enter mine I felt a hand on my wrist. I traced the hand towards the same stunning golden brown eyes, "De- I mean Tsuna, what's up?" I asked turning towards him. He stayed silent for a while and I couldn't really see his face when he moved back, but I could see the outline though. "I just- I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said finally. I laughed at the weird tone he used before patting the hand on my wrist.

"Don't worry~ I'm fine, just some things going on…" _Really Luca? Hat the best you got? _My inner voice asked. I immediately shut her up before watching Tsuna; he gave me a small smile before turning around and walking away. I watched as he disappeared into his room before going into mine.

I collapsed on my bed like a sack of potatoes before slowly closing my eyes. The last thing I remembered seeing was the image of our happy Vongola Famiglia, smiling and laughing…

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

It took me a while to finish this, it wasn't as interesting as I expected it to be, but in the end it turned out OK. Hope you liked it! Oh, and I almost forgot to say thanks to the people who followed and commented and all that jazz, bye my lovely readers, till we meet again...

-Anies2012 fuori


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "The Hidden Dagger Of The Sky"

I tossed up one of those small little glass figurines that had those images in the center, before catching it again. "Toss, let it spin, catch. Toss, let it spin, catch. Toss, let it spin, catch…" this went on for the past fifteen minutes, because I was so freaking bored. There was no Gokudera to challenge and beat, no Yamamoto to talk with, no Haru and Kyoko to girl talk with, and no Tsuna to well guard. _Or smooch… _"Shut up…" I thought back at the never-ending rants that my consciousness kept throwing at me.

_RING!_

The loud series of ringing interrupted my tossing and catch game making me sit up straight with shock. "The heck!" I screamed, scrambling of my bed. I ran through the door with anticipation before seeing the others running through the hall. "What's happening?' I demanded, falling into step with Gokudera and Yamamoto. The both looked just as alarmed as me, before all four of us burst into a room. Did I not mention that Miss Lal was with us? Oops, my bad…

"What was the buzzer just?!" Gokudera and I said in unison. We both looked at each other with scowls on our faces before looking at Tsuna with an expectant look. "We got an SOS from Hibari-san's bird!" he exclaimed confusing me a little, but I said nothing. "Where?" Miss Lal asked walking towards the monitor. Gianini typed down furiously, trying to catch up with the bird. "7th district, current speed, 37 km/h." he said stated before gasping in surprise. "Its altitude is lowering! 25… 20…" I counted down before looking at the monitor with a surprised expression. "It-its gone!" he exclaimed leaning back on his chair in disbelief. The room fell into an uneasy silence; everybody was gawking in anticipation, waiting for what happened next.

"Where was the signal lost?" Reborn asked, breaking the silence. Gianini once again typed furiously before smiling in triumph, "Here! In Namimori shrine!" I looked at Yamamoto in confusion, wondering why Hibari would be in such a place. "The signal is getting weaker." Gianini exclaimed worriedly. I couldn't tell the expression on Reborn, but all I could say was that he not pleased. "It could also be that it has fallen into the hands of an enemy." Tsuna gasped, concern and horror evident in his expression. "Or it could also be a trap." Miss Lal suggested making Tsuna's face, if possible grow even more horror filled. "Trap?! Reborn what should we do?" he exclaimed.

Reborn stood beside Gianini, watching the monitor before answering. "That the only lead we have to find Hibari, that means we go after it of course." He stated. I nodded my head in agreement before snapping my head at the monitor almost getting whipped lashed. "But please look at this, that's not the only enemies we have to deal with." GIanini stated pointing at the dots on screen.

"That many?!" Tsuna exclaimed with wide eyes. I tried to keep my composure, but sadly the key word was "tried" I looked over at my wrapped up arm and leg before watching every one in sadness. "But look, that one over there has a certain strong signal to it, that most likely is Gamma." Miss Lal said with an angered undertone. Gamma...?" Tsuna asked turning to her. She nodded her to him, before answering in a clipped tone. "The 3rd squad guys you fought? That's their captain… Electric Gamma. He's the man who buried many of the Vongola's upper echelon." She stated making Tsuna go rigid.

I gave him a little reassuring smile before, looking down at my own injuries. "Whatever this Gamma or whatever. We've been training, for a while now, and learned a few more trick." Gokudera said smirking along with Yamamoto. "Eh! I didn't here any of these, I was sleeping as usual!" Tsuna exclaimed making me chuckle. "Your still injured boss…" Gokudera and Yamamoto yapped around reassuring Tsuna that it was okay if he slept.

"Oh yeah! You should take a look at what I made!" Gokudera exclaimed throwing his hands in his pocket. "You made something?" I laughed making him cringe in anger. "Yeah I made something got a problem?!" he asked glaring daggers at me. "I smirked at his little fit before looking to the side, "Well… lets just say I wouldn't want to be in the building when you show it," I sang while smiling. I he growled at me angrily while I smiled at him tauntingly.

"Hey, hey, we're all friend here guys." Tsuna tried calming us. I raised a brow at the term he used before putting my hand on my hip. "Friends? More like frenemies…" I smiled nudging Gokudera at the side. He glared at me again but then turned his attention to Tsuna. "Boss! Please take a look!" he exclaimed happily, almost like a little puppy before whipping out a small box. "My customized box! Perfect isn't it?!" he exclaimed looking at the box, "Depend if it works," I pointed out making him whip his head, his hair looked like one of those girls in those shampoo commercial when they show of their hair, only he had a scowl on his face destroying the whole picture.

"Tsuna-san! Its' a big problem!" the door swung open and their stood Haru frantic. "We already know, we were just discussing Hibird…" Tsuna was cut off from his explanation with a loud NO from Haru. "Kyoko-chan is missing!" she screamed I was immediately at her side patting her to calm down. "Wha-What did you say?!" Tsuna screamed his face horrified. "Are you sure? She might just be in the toilet." Gokudera said calmly, but this did nothing to stop Haru's franticness. "There was a note, it said, 'I need to go home, just once. I'll bring some snacks back for Lambo-kun too." She finished making me furrow my brow with wonder. "Sasagawa she…" Yamamoto started but trailed of in disbelief. "And she didn't seem like the type to be so reckless." Gokudera said in a silent tone also in disbelief.

"In this case, I guess we have no choice but to look for her, huh?" I mused hugging Haru in reassurance. She looked up at me with sad eyes before I smiled at her. She returned the smile before sighing, "Our top priority now is to find Kyoko and bring her back. Then we can search and investigate Hibird's location." Reborn said. I nodded my head in agreement before looking straight at the monitor.

_Third Person POV_

There was always a strong aura that Luca had when she talk, or went serious. Her eyes would become calm and stern, while her posture straightened telling people she was talking business. She was a trueborn leader, beautiful and strong yet she didn't know it yet people admired her, but there was always this tinge of sadness when you would gaze at her eyes. She looked almost lost in her eyes, lonely even. But wasn't the case, she kept everything hidden with a smile or laugh, and this confused the others greatly.

"I say we split up," Luca suggested, earning nods of agreement from everyone. "Yeah, it would be easier to move, and we wouldn't be such a big target towards the enemy." Lal said while crossing her arms. "Then it's agreed, will separate into two groups, one will have to look for the Hibird, the less people that tag along in a group, the better." Gokudera said with a tensed nod. "But Tsuna is still injured, and so is Luca. "Yamamoto pointed out. Luca shook her head, before meeting everyone's eyes, "I'm just bruised, I'll be fine in the battle field." She said with a small smile.

There it was again, that fake smile. Everyone could see the pain in those eyes… "Well, I say Tsuna should decide." Luca said nudging Tsuna's side, making him in surprise. Gokudera nodded his head in agreement, as well as Yamamoto. "Yeah!" they said in unison, before looking at each other; Gokudera with his glare, and Yamamoto with his trademark smile.

"Me? DECIDE?!" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief. Luca chuckled letting go if Haru and walking towards him with a smile. "Don't worry, you gotta get used to this kinda thing if your gonna be the boss of the Vongola!" she smiled holding his hand reassuringly. Tsuna became bright red, before looking to the side in embarrassment. Gokudera glared at her in anger of how she had that affect on people, especially men. Haru looked confused at the situation but smiled reassuringly towards Tsuna too.

Luca snaked her hands in Tsuna's making him tense up. "Come on Tsuna-san." Haru said looking at the pair with jealousy. "Then I'm going too! We'll go after simultaneously!" Tsuna said gaining a boost of confidence at the situation. He glanced at Luca who was beside him, before looking straight ahead. "Um, would you consider coming? There might be a few um conflicts, but…" he trailed of losing the confidence he once head before feeling a squeeze to his hand.

"Fine" Lal answered bluntly yet gave a happy spark in Tsuna. "You have to brief everyone through the plan," Luca whispered into his ear, never looking away from the crowd in front of her. Tsuna nodded before explaining his orders. "I would like Miss Lal Mirch to accompany me along with Luca, that leaves Yamamoto to go with Gokudera." Tsuna explained making Gokudera scowl at the ground.

"With Yamamoto…? Since it's the orders of the boss, I would be happy to!" Gokudera bit out distastefully, all three of us sweat dropped at his obvious disapproval of the idea of being paired up with Yamamoto. "You don't look to happy though…" Yamamoto whispered making Luca and Tsuna chuckle in amusement before Luca continued for the Decimo. "We can't exactly communicate at the moment, the only rule is to avoid any conflict, but if your forced to engage into battle…"

** \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ Later On \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

Luca's POV

I grabbed the box that contained my patches. If you're wondering what they are, there supposed to a substitute for Azzura's injections. They have the same poison, but it was still a little painful, and basically you put them on your skin, and your skin forcibly sucks it in! Isn't that fun to learn? No, no it isn't.

I slipped it into my pocket, before running out of my room. I ran towards the exit of the room before finding myself running along side Tsuna, "Hey there Tsuna," I chirped making him smile a little before turning away. I raised my eyebrow at his reaction before shrugging it off. I didn't really care what was happening at the moment, because I was so worried about Kyoko…

Oh sweet little innocent Kyoko, we only met a few days back, but it still unnerved me that she actually ran away! My god Kyoko, I hope your okay… we became friend instantly, and I don't really want my new best gal pal to get hurt or worse…

We soon arrived in the streets of Namimori Park, and were currently hiding behind a tree. "What taking her…?" I mumbled pressing my body against the tree to get a better view of everything. "There she is!" I heard Tsuna whisper/scream, from the bush next to me. I was finally able to see Miss Lal come and pulled Tsuna out of the bush. "It seems like Sasagawa's sister hasn't been caught yet." She said coming behind the tree. "Really? That's great news!" Tsuna exclaimed happily. I smiled at his enthusiasm before I looked behind him, alarmed.

"Take cover!" I whispered/screamed pushing him down, Miss Lal immediately new what I meant and covered the both of us with her cloak. "It's a cloaking device." She explained bluntly seeing my confusion. I nodded my head in understanding before looking up at the gap between the trees. "That's him! Gamma." she said pointing to the crackling figure in the distance. "What has he found in that direction?" she wondered aloud. I looked at her in confusion before turning my gaze at disappearing electric holder. "I hope you guys are okay… Yamamoto… Kyoko… not so much Gokudera but Tsuna wouldn't like it if I said that out loud…" I thought dramatically looking at the distance for affect…

"Gamma is what?" I screamed in disbelief. No way, Yamamoto and Gokudera are in some serious chiz, man… "We gotta help them…" I muttered running my hands through my hair nervous for my friend/frenemy, "This whole area is being watched over tight, and even if it was five against one, it would only be a slight chance that we would win thanks to Luca here." She said gesturing to me. "But since she is still injured she can't strain to much."

I nodded my head solemnly before bowing my head slightly, "I'm really sorry Decimo…" I said feeling helpless. He looked at me with confused eyes before they widened, "What are you saying?! You're the reason we actually have a fighting chance." He said with a reassuring smile. I returned the smile with one of my own and quickly ran after Miss Lal who ran a few feet away. "You're too soft…" I muttered with a laugh before stopping beside Miss Lal, Tsuna not to far away.

We hid behind the curb as Miss Lal peeked out to check for enemies before quickly pulling back, "It seems like we can't pass here either." She stated with a hint of frustration in her tone. I looked at Tsuan sadly before hearing him gasp in surprise turning around. "Eh!? This is Hana's house!" he exclaimed. I quickly slapped a hand over his mouth shutting him up. We both glanced at the window of the house that was slightly ajar. I saw a young lady by the window pointing behind her. I looked further and saw Kyoko.

We sneaked inside the house and I immediately ran to Kyoko. "Oh you almost gave me a heart attack!" I whispered grabbing her in a tight hug. I heard her giggle at my motherly antics before I pulled away. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble Luca-san," she said looking at the ground. "Oh shut up Kyoko, all that matters is that your fine." I said grabbing her in another hug before pulling away and giving her a relieved smile.

She had a few words with Tsuna, but I was too preoccupied with my little chat with Hana, her so called best friend. "You must be Hana, thank you for taking care of our little wonderer." I said smiling at her. She returned my smile before casting her eyes to Kyoko and Tsuna, "Don't worry about it," she said waving her hand dismissing the topic. I chuckled a little, turning my attention to the two people in front of me, not counting Miss Lal since she was beside me.

After our little meet and greet, we had to leave again. "Take care Luca-san," Kyoko said giving me a farewell hug before I smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll be back, and when I am, I'll have to give you a lecture about being so sneaky." I teased. She gave me a bright smile before I walked out with Tsuna.

** \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ Minutes Later \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

I ran beside Decimo as we neared the Namimori Shrine. "Its les than 1 km away, we shouldn't stop now." I said as we stopped from above a hill. I gazed solemnly at the view I saw and hoped, desperately hoped that they we weren't to late...

Tsuna burst out beside panting before his eyes widened in shock and fear, "There's so much smoke!" he exclaimed with panic evident in his tone. I nodded my head quietly before sprinting full blast ahead of the two. I heard them calling my name, but I didn't stop and continued my way there.

I grabbed a hold of my pocket, and got a hold of the small packet of patches. I slapped one of them on my forearm before feeling a little nauseous. I slowed down my sprint into a jog before felling a pang in my heart. A forced gasp got out of me, before I felt my mind go blank. Everything suddenly became ten times brighter, and that's when I felt it. My white flames burst around my hands, and just like it was a second nature, I swiped it over my palm and my sword appeared.

Though I didn't like Gokudera, and sometimes Yamamoto annoyed me to no end, we are allies. I may have only met them for only a few weeks, but I knew that the bond between our famiglia was strong, and that's why I pulled towards this particular generation, it was because of their bond. Their blood bond was too strong.

He who protects the bond of the Vongola, he who protects each and every one of his allies, protector of the Vongola bond, he who holds the Blood Ring shall prevail as the one who protects all of the string of fate. He who has hidden his pain for the safety of those strings, the Blood Ring bearer, the opposite of the sun, the catcher of the cloud, the holder who shares the pain of lightning, the rival and ally of the storm, the one who catches along side the rain, and the hidden dagger of the sky. He who knows all yet says nothing, the Pari Del Regno.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

I made this times chapter EXTRA long! Sorry for not writing for so many days, hope you still love it though and I'm willing to accept any comment and favorites… and maybe the occasional follower would be nice… well hope you enjoyed! And thanks for reading!

-Anies2012 fuori!

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Change

I ran towards the smoking shrine, hoping that I wasn't to late. My flames have calmed down a little now, but my nerves will stay on edge as long as I don't see my friend alive.

I heard the clashing of metal against metal and unconsciously quickened my sprint, all my assassin training clicking in. I ran towards the sound and found the one I knew as Gamma flying upwards. I jumped up towards him, adding a little of my flames on the soles of my feet. I drew my sword out and stabbed him straight in his chest, I watched coldly as he gasped for, "Who are you?" he asked coughing up some more of his blood.

I looked at him coldly before driving my sword into his chest, "None of your business." I whispered in his ear before taking out one of my daggers and slitting his throat. _Merciless and yet stunning_ my conscious said making me scowl in anger. I watched as his body dropped to the ground in one stupid head before I jumped down beside him, I took deep breath in before putting on a patch. I felt the familiar feeling of the poison seeping into my skin, before I acknowledged Mr. Cloud Ring.

I looked at him with a curious eye, staring at his features. He still looked the same, shaggy black hair, slanted eyes, but the only difference was that he grew taller, like really tall. I suddenly heard the bushes rustle to my left, before Tsuna and Miss Lal emerged from them. "What have you been up to, Sawada Tsuna?" the cloud ring holder said with a smirk. "Hibari-san! Luca-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. I nodded towards the forest behind him before turning towards the one known as Hibari.

"Decimo, the others are in the forest, you might want to go there and check on them." I said. I heard a loud gasp come from him before the sound of his feet hitting the ground quieted down. I looked towards Hibari with emotionless eyes before he spoke, "You like your doing well Valentino." I raised my brow at his formalities before turning to look at Tsuna. "Yeah, you too…" I mumbled closing my eyes. My temper was still flaring, so I really didn't feel like talking to anybody right now. I let out a small sigh before opening my eyes to look at Tsuna who was trying to move Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Decimo, Don't move them so much, you might worsen their condition." I said walking towards him calmly.

I crouched down beside their horrible looking bodies before gently rubbing my hand over their foreheads, "Sometimes I wonder if theirs even a brain in those heads of yours…" I faintly heard Hibari say something before I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over to see Tsuna with a small smile, "We have to go," I looked over at the two on the ground before lifting up Gokudera, lifting him on my shoulder. "Alright…"

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

As I gazed at the damaged form of Gokudera, I couldn't help feel guilty. Even if he is my "rival" he was still so much fun to be with, his overreactions were good entertainment, his scowls were like reminders to stay away. I let out an anxious sigh, _Damn it, damn it all. I can't believe I was so stupid… _it was my fault that the two of them got hurt, why did this have to happen? I put my face in my hands as I tried to stop my guilty thoughts, _damn…_

I felt a light pressure on my shoulder, jolting me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Reborn with a small reassuring smile; I returned the smile before allowing him to sit on my lap. We sat in a comfortable silence, I tried to calm down during this silence but to no avail, couldn't. "You know, it's not your fault." He said breaking the silence. I glanced down at the little arcobaleno on my lap before shacking my head, "I could have moved faster, we were only lucky that they got out of that with only injuries and not…" I trailed of, sighing in anger and frustration. Reborn turned around to look at me, before slapping my cheek. Though it was only a soft slap, it still took me by surprise.

I looked at him in confusion and surprise before lightly touching my cheek. "Its not your fault." Reborn stated, pronouncing each letter like he was talking to a child. "You are not someone who can protect everybody. You're human. Don't go around like you can be their saving grace, let your comrades take some of you duties from you shoulders, let them help you." His words struck something inside of me, and it hurt. It hurt to know that in this world I couldn't save everybody who is dear to me, it hurt to know that I could be vulnerable; I hate it so much because it hurt.

I looked deep into the eyes of Reborn, hoping to find some kind of lie in his words, but there was none. I leaned my forehead onto his, making our forehead touch. "Why do you have to right about so many things?" I asked mostly to myself. Though I knew he heard cause he chuckled, I smiled at the comforting presence he brought around him before lifting my head to look at him with a genuine smile. "Thanks Reborn." I mumbled as he gave me a comforting pat.

I heard the door open and saw Tsuna come in, "Luca-san, he is still asleep?" He asked as he stood beside my chair. I nodded my, not counting on my voice to crack. "B-Boss… I'm sorry…" I whipped my head over to the weak voice of Gokudera before grinning widely, "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed coming closer to the bead. "I've been really scared … ever since we came to this world…" it took me a lot of my will power not to lecture him, but I was glad he was able to wake up. "My temper got the best of me… and I took all out on Yamamoto... I let something like this happen… I'm so sorry…" he seethed.

"Yamamoto said the same thing when he woke up, he told me not to tell." Reborn said with a small smile. I chuckled at the face Gokudera made when he found out that Yamamoto was okay. "It was good that you came back alive, wouldn't want the competitions to be to easy now do we?" I said leaning back on the chair while crossing my arms. Gokudera scowled at me before smirking, "Won't be so easy now, when I get back into action your getting outta the candidates of the 10th right hand man." I chuckled at his overconfident tone before looking at the opening door.

I watched as the door fully opened to show Hibari and all his glorified black suit. "A word if I may." He said politely stepping into the room. He glanced at her with a nod of acknowledgement, before turning his gaze towards Reborn. "Well met Hibari." Reborn commented with a small baby smirk. "Same here baby." I snickered at the use of words before turning my head away.

"Its good news! Miss Bianchi and Master Fuuta have arrived from their gathering of information!" Gianini stepped into the room with a happy grin. I looked at m blankly before turning my head away again. _The kid is here? Gosh this will end up weirdly… _Fuuta and I had a little meeting before when he was younger. He always blushed around me, or ran away when I talked to him, that's why we never had a proper meeting without him chickening out or something like that.

Suddenly the door slammed open, showing an ageless looking Bianchi and a fully-grown Fuuta. "Reborn!" she screamed running towards Reborn with eyes glistening with tears. "My beloved! I promise to never let you go!" she screamed making me sweat drop._She seems passionate…_ Bianchi hugged Reborn like he would disappear if she let go…

I looked over at Fuuta and saw him staring at me with a blush, "Sup kid." I said making him blush a deeper red before turning his head to the side._ Well that new…_ he never just reacted like that; well it must mean he really matured. Suddenly I felt like the air was knocked squeezed of me, "Gah!" I felt like an anaconda was trying to kill me, or something. "Luca! Oh my dear sweet little angel, I promise never to let you go either!" how could I forget the OVERLY protective sister act Bianchi always had for me. Ever since she visited the Valentino estate as a child, she would always make me wear such frilly clothing.

I shivered at the thought of wearing that damned corset, or those unbelievably painful shoes, and lets not forget the spa… oh my go the spa, it was like a torture chamber for me, she would give massages with a hammer, bubble baths with to much soap with water that felt like you were being boiled. And the acupuncture… I'll give you two words, big needles, that's all I'll say.

I literally felt my inside turn to mush at how tight she was hugging me, sometimes I wondered how Reborn could stand such rough treatment. _We're talking about Reborn here Girl…_ oh yeah it is Reborn… "Gah, it's good to see you too…" I mumbled wiggling a little to try and get out of her grasp. For kami's sake let me go woman.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

We sat on the coaches around the table and waited patiently for Kusakabe to start. Bianchi was still hugging Reborn and I tightly, but at least she let us breath this time. "And here we go…" I mumbled as another _cough* cough* boring cough* _meeting started.

I listened patiently as Kusakabe explained the use of the Hibird, and how it was used as a backup method to send a S.O.S. "Then what does your organization do?" Reborn asked as Bianchi cuddled into the both of us. I mentally gagged at how she can be such a PDA. "We're a secret organization that was formed y the Namimori Disciplinary committee of Junior High." He explained making me laugh a little. An organization when they were still in Junior High? That's kinda funny… no offense to them…

"I've heard about it from Tsuna-nii, Hibari-san has been traveling non-stop around the world, researching and investigating about the boxes and how they can be used to their full potential." I glanced at Fuuta as he made his explanation, before nodding slowly. "Well, seems like he's been doing well for himself for the past 10 years." I said crossing my arms over my chest. All of them nodded a little before Kusakabe broke the silence, "For any information regarding the boxes, please ask Hibari-san directly." The air seemed to thicken a little before Bianchi and Fuuta gave out a smile, which seemed to lighten the atmosphere.

"I guess it our turn to spill the beans." Bianchi said cuddling a little more into both Reborn and I. I mentally scowled at her before training my eyes on Fuuta. "The Millefiore's have at most, 17 squads. Among all 17, 6 of the captain have rank and up. But there are currently two of which are in Japan." I tried to absorb each and every single word he said, before looking up at Miss Lal. "That I suppose is Gamma and Irie Shouichi."

"But something doesn't add up, what has gotten the attention of the Millefiore to go all the way to Japan for?" I asked catching a few people of guard. "Well beside that, we have good news too!" Bianchi exclaimed making her hands loosen for a split second allowing me to breath. "We've found the entrance of the enemies hideout." She said it with so much enthusiasm, that I wonder how much I can take before I have to punch the nearest thing to me.

I was so engrossed in my own thought, that I didn't notice all the gasps of surprise from everyone. "It was literally right under our feet, the Namimori station underground shopping mall." I fell silent at the words of Fuuta "Does this mean we carry out the attack?" I asked. Everyone in the room grew silent at my statement, before Tsuna broke it. "Attack? But everyone's still injured!" he exclaimed making me sigh.

Yeah, the risk was high, but as off now its either fight or die, regardless if your injured or not. "It's a competition to see who can recover first and finish of the enemy." Miss Lal stated it bluntly and simply. But that's all I had to hear before let out a sigh. "The that means the key to victory…"

"…is how fast you can grow stronger in a short period of time." Reborn finished with a nod of his head. "Not again, Lambo-kun!" the door burst open to show the frantic, yet playful looks of both Haru and Kyoko. The room grew silent, before wide grins spread on everyone's faces. Both Bianchi and Fuuta shot up from their seats, before scrambling towards their long friends. Bianchi gave both Kyoko and Haru a girl hug, while Fuuta ran to I-pin and Lambo, hugging them and twirling them around.

I smiled at both Tsuna and Reborn, not one of my fake ones, but true genuine smiles. Both of them looked so surprise at first, but they soon returned my smile while we laughed at the scene the six were making.

** \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ 13 Days Later \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

"Hahahah, breakfast was delicious!" I exclaimed downing another cup hot chocolate, making the others laugh. Everyone was in a good this morning. Especially the girls excluding myself, it seemed like with Bianchi here they were more up beat about things, actually having girl talks.

Fuuta was having a blast with Lambo and I-pin; it seemed so natural to them how to have fun even in times like this. "Ah, that's great!" Haru exclaimed giving me my like, fourth mug of hot chocolate. "Down drink it all at once Luca, you should taste it, feel the texture of the liquid flowing down your throat like a river." I looked blankly at Bianchi as she made drinking hot chocolate sound like a life and death thing if you didn't drink it properly. "Ah, okay…" I slowly sipped the cup of hot chocolate, as she watched me.

"All right, I guess I should go to training now." Tsuna yawned, the split second that Bianchi looked away from me, I drank all the hot chocolate before standing up on my seat. "I'll come with you!" I exclaimed walking towards the lift. Not too soon after Tsuna joined me.

We rode down the elevator in silence, until I heard the familiar ding, signaling that the lift had stopped. "Hopefully today there would be less beating." I chuckled at the obvious unhappy tone laced in his voice before stepping out of the lift. I didn't except though to see a familiar silver head nimrod and smiling idiot.

"Yo!" I glanced at the two happy idiots before sighing in defeat. "Great… more people." I thought watching as the three as they talked.

Reborn started to explain how they were going to be taught, while Miss Lal and I conversed. "It seems like your arms are doing fine." She stated never taking her eyes of the three. It was rather comical watching Tsuna get hit by the dying will bullet. Of course I'd never tell anyone that… "Yeah, but I felt better." I balled my hands into fists, stretching them to see if they were fine. "How long have you had these… side-affects?" she asked looking at my arms that were scared from the past fights and aftermath of my ring.

She stayed silent, not bothering to ask any more questions. I calmly looked at Tsuna as he walked towards us. I noticed the intensity of his flames increased immensely, but from the look on Miss Lal's face, she was not satisfied.

"Shall we begin?" Tsuna asked stopping in front of the both of us. I stared at him in silence before shaking my head. "I wont be training you anymore. Your flame has not matured as much as I hoped it to be." Honestly, I never a fan of Miss Lal's training method, but knowing Tsuna he wouldn't care as long as he grew stronger.

"But this is all I can do," Tsuna reasoned. I really didn't want to do the favor I was asked to do, but I guess it couldn't be helped. I fired one of my flames at Decimo. He seemed really surprised but countered it with his flames. I knew that he would have done that so I had to put in one of my assassination traps. "My apologies Decimo. But I suppose this is the only way." I said in monotone. His eyes widened in shock before red needles pierced into his skin. He howled in pain, I looked at him with a cold glare before swiping my sword over his chest.

"Welcome to Mio Processo Sangue."

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Well that's it for now, sorry for not updating sooner. Hopefully I'll have time to upload something within this week, but if not I'll uploading something next week. Thanks for reading! And remember, comment, favorite and follow! I would really like it if you did, thanks again for reading! Arrivederci!

-Anies2012 fuori


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "Opening Up"

Third Person P.O.V.

It was dark, and the atmosphere was weighed down with guilt, anger, regret, and a very strong killing intent. Within the dark space, stood two forms, one of a girl, and another of a boy. The girl towered over the boy who kneeled before her in mercy, "Wha-What's going on?" the boy stuttered looking up at with his gentle golden brown eyes. He was met with the cold merciless glare of none other than Luca Valentino.

It seemed as though the colors melted together, forming the scene of people being brutally killed, children being kidnapped for ransom, and women being beaten for money they never had. The boy heard their wails of mercy, shouts of pain, until he couldn't take anymore. "Stop! Make it stop!" he screamed clutching his hands over his ears.

Luca's glare didn't softened any less, but soon after she spoke, her tone even that never ceased to send shivers up her spine. "Do you think you can become the Vongola boss and inherit these sins?" she asked her glare slowly stopping into an emotionless stare. The boy looked up at her deep striking royal blue eyes, bewildered in disbelief. "What?" his eyes widened at the seriousness of Luca, before he started to shake, both in terror and in sadness.

"This is what the Vongola successor must inherit, are you willing to accept this?" slowly her eyes were being covered by golden flames. Her blue eyes started to fade until all was left was a golden mask. Figures started to form around her, all of which their eyes were covered with mask's of golden flames. "The Vongola boss, this is their fate." They said in unison.

Slowly the image of Luca started to fade, and deep down inside she started to worry. "I refuse." Came the weak, but firm answer. It was quiet, hardly above a whisper. But the aftermath it caused was something that could enemies to shiver in fear. "These.. These deeds… are things I can't accept." He stated, his voice breathy from the lack of oxygen. "I thought that I could get through anything if I could just protect those I care about most… but if it means that to inherit these mistakes… and using this kind of horrid power, than I…"

Luca watched hiding her interest at how anxious she was about the boys answer behind an emotionless stare, while he panted slowly looking up with determined eyes. "I will wipe out the Vongola!" this one statement was the only thing Luca wanted to hear. There was no Reborn to help make the young boys decision, no Gokudera to encourage him to say the right thing, no one to help make the decision anymore easy, this was his decision no one else's.

The young boy let out his last pant of exhaustion, before falling. His lungs were tight, and his will to live was slowly lessening. He fell forward, expecting to feel the hard ground beneath, but all his body felt wasn't the pain of the ground hitting him, but the soft gentle hold of arms wrapping around him preventing him from feeling the pain.

"Lu-Luca-san!" The boy exclaimed, lifting his head up to see the familiar royal blue eyes that held so much respect and pride towards the boy. The two looked at the people lined into two lines, all of them holding particular weapons, one holding a knives, another holding forks, a boomerang, a gun, a crossbow and a staff. But among all the 9, one stood out the most, this figure held the gloves.

Luca stood up, letting Tsuna get a good look at the nine people in front of him before turning to the Primo. She bowed her head slightly, making the Primo smile at her before turning to Tsuna.

Luca closed her eyes silently letting the Primo and Tsuna to have their conversation, before feeling her Mio Processo Sangue break. She didn't move, letting the little mist break, before shattering into small bits and pieces.

In the midst of the all the rubble and glass, stood Tsuna.. His flame blazing powerfully on his forehead, while his gloves emitted a powerful aura. "Very impressive Tsuna…" Reborn commented, before he saw Luca watching Tsuna with admiration. Though it was not seen on her face, her eyes seemed to light up like little candles, flickering brighter every time the she saw him grow, not only physically, but through his aura to. His once pathetic needy aura was now replaced with one of a leader, strong, charismatic and kind.

Most leaders think of abuse their power, thinking it a toy. If Tsuna had become this, then the Valentino's would have to step in and would be forced to use very irrational tactics.

"Tsuna, you are doing well, but now Kyouya asked me to go all out." Luca said gaining the attention of everyone. "Go all out…?" Tsuna looked questionably at Reborn, but was met only with an emotionless expression. He looked back Luca and found that she was smiling at him sympathetically before she swiped her hand over the palm of her left.

Out of thin air two silver and red colored Raiper appeared, one on the left and another on the right. The reassuring smile on her face disappeared, and was replaced with a cold merciless stare. "I haven't been training with Kyoya for the whole thirteen days for nothing Tsuna, so be prepared." Luca calmly walked towards Tsuna, letting her once suppressed powerful aura roam free, making the room feel ten times colder than before.

Tsuna didn't show any sign on being intimidated at all, but that was his outside expression, inside he was worried that he would let down everybody, worried he might fail. "Stop showing so much emotion in your eyes!" Tsuna was jolted awake from his thoughts when a sword came thrusting towards him.

He barely dodged the strike, but when his golden brown eyes were met with the darkened eyes of Luca, he finally understood that he had to survive, and if not, he would be killed. Luca striked again, not hesitating to make the blow, not afraid that she could kill Tsuna in one swift swing of her Raiper.

Many emotions swam in the depths of Tsuna's eyes, fear, panic, thrill, but one tinge stood out amongst all of them, admiration. He admired the sureness of every blow Luca did, every step, swing and lunge. Most likely in others eyes, Luca was a ruthless monster, unstoppable and supposed to be feared, but in Tsuna's, she was a beautiful snake, free from all, yet so captured inside.

"You have to strike with precise actions, feel every surface you land on, even if you just glide through the air you have to be confident." Luca swung again, using the slight pause Tsuna did when he dodged as an advantage before grabbing his arm, and giving him a good Judo flip. He fell to the ground with a loud thud before Luca pointed her sword at his face.

"Horrible reaction time, again." She stated firmly before they begun training again. Every time single Luca would end it with a Judo flip or a strong kick in the gut, occasionally she would make comment about his reactions towards unexpected blows, or if he would use his Flame unwisely.

"That's enough for today." Luca commanded after another failed attempt at making Tsuna react faster. Tsuna lay on the ground, heavily breathing, while it seemed like Luca didn't have a sweat on her. "We'll continue tomorrow." She said before letting her Raiper disappear and exiting the training ground.

Tsuna stood up from the ground, still heavily breathing, but his face looking disappointed and miserable. "That was horrible…" he mumbled slowly standing up. "She's just a little impatient." Lal Mirch said walking towards him with her arms crossed.

Tsuna didn't look anymore better, but looked at her anyway. "What do you mean?" he asked letting his flame die down. "Well being a boss makes you impatient about a lot of things." She reasoned. The information seemed to come slowly to Tsuna, before he finally got it. "A-A boss…?" Lal rolled her eyes at the young Decimo before continuing. "Yes, ever since she was ten."

The Vongola stood silent as he contemplated on asking Lal, until he finally spluttered it out. "Can you tell me?" Lal watched Tsuna's expression change into one of pure interest before slowly shaking her head, "It's not my place to," she later left the training grounds, leaving him alone.

Tsuna thought deeply about the new information he found, the things that probably happened to Luca's childhood. But come to think of it, she was never one to show much emotion, her smile was fake, while her laughs were forced, and Tsuna can't help but wonder, why is she acting so distant. She was the one who said they were a family, why does she push everyone away?

** \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ The Next Day \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

P.O.V. Luca

That was close, too close, if I had gone any further than he would have been done for, "Damn it…" I muttered clenching my hands into fist while I lay on my bed. It was hard enough that I have to hide my past, and know my desire for blood is going to kill the people close to me. I stood up quickly grabbing the ring from my finger, before throwing at the wall. It was the rings fault, it was always its fault, it was the cause of all my stress, why I always had to be cautious around the people who I was suppose to consider "family" why I could never feel love, why I could never bring myself to allow people n my world. I had to always keep my distance from the people I care about or else their blood would be tainted on my hands.

I was pacing around this time in frustration, before stopping in front of the discarded ring. I kneeled down in front of it before again picking it up; I let the ring roll around my hand as I sat on the floor. I let out a frustrated sigh at how flawless it seemed to still be no matter how hard I throw it. The black shiny metal that made the skeleton of the ring, was weaving together almost like a vine, and in the middle of the beautiful black metal were tiny versions of the guardians rings. The blood ring was supposed to be the partner of the Sky ring, showing the bond of the whole Vongola Famiglia, it was also supposed to be the one that showed the most power among all the Vongola rings.

I sighed again which I seemed to be doing very often today, before standing up and leaving my room. I didn't bother putting my ring back on and just slipped it in my pocket, before walking towards the kitchen. While I walked, I felt the familiar presence of the one who I hadn't seen in a while, "Hi Gokudera." I mumbled, earning a nod of acknowledgement from the said man. We walked together in silence, when we heard some ruckus in the kitchen, "Haru, I said stop!" we both shared a questioning look together, before shrugging it of and walking through the automatic sliding doors.

"Hey! There!" we both jolted backwards at the seen of everyone in the kitchen in some weird costumes. "We've been waiting for you guys." We both looked at each other again in shock before slowly shaking our heads I disbelief. "The boys are in charge of the making breakfast today!" Haru piped in with her usual smile, while Kyoko smiled as well. "Yamamoto is going to show us how to make hand made sushi." She explained with a girly giggle.

I, along with Gokudera frowned a little before we both shook our head, "Sorry boss, I'm not really in the mood…" Gokudera explained looking away to Tsuna. I nodded in agreement before making my way to the door. I was stopped in my track s two hands grabbing mine. I looked behind and saw Haru and Kyoko, "Come on, while the boys finish making the sushi, we can go play dress!" my face visibly paled at the thought of wearing one of those frilly dresses those two wear. "N-No, I think I'll pass, I have to go um… meet Miss Lal! Yeah, I I'll see you later." I said trying to escape from the two girls but was held in place by their death grip.

"We thought you would say that, so we asked her in advance!" Kyoko giggled. My face was already as white as a sheet of paper, while the two almost radiated with happiness knowing that I couldn't get away. I looked over at Reborn for help but he just smirked before mouthing, 'Sorry, can't.' before swinging his feet on the bench like a child.

I was dragged away from the kitchen, and into one of the many rooms in the corridor. It all happened so quickly, and before I new it I was in a dress. A royal blue halter dress that was laced dipping towards my lower back, it fit my hourglass body very well, while it flowed down to my knees. My black combat boots were replaced with golden sandals, I was stunned at how different I looked and was even more that I let it happen. "Wow Luca, you look beautiful!" Haru said beaming at my new outfit, while Kyoko nodded in approval, "Lets go show the boys." She suggested pulling at my arms.

I quickly shook my head at the idea, not trusting my voice to say what I wanted it to. "Aww, why? You look amazing!" Haru said pouting; I looked away from her, but then saw Kyoko tearing up, which made me panic, "Fine! I'm going out." I screamed throwing my hands in the air. I marched out side, and walked into the kitchen.

I swung the door open, and almost immediately all eyes were on me. Every one grew silent before Lambo jumped into my arms, "Ooh, I saved the princess!" he exclaimed. I chuckled at his antics before looking at the still silent boy in front of me; gosh I even made Reborn go silent. "Sup guys," I said breaking the ice. "Wow," was the only word that came from them before they all blushed deep red, well with an exception of Reborn.

I was starting to get impatient at how silent they were, before I saw what was in Lambo's hand, "A toy gun…?" I mumbled low enough so that none of them could hear, before a wide smirk grew on my face. I found a little cup of water near by before filling up the toy gun behind my back. I slowly turned towards them before firing, "Hahahah." I laughed watching as they hid behind chairs.

The whole kitchen suddenly became a war zone, me against all the boys including Reborn. My dress was completely ruined, but it was fun. We laughed and played, and me being the winner by a hair. "In your faces!" I screamed jumping up and down like a little

Child. All of them laughed along but stopped, making me stop as well in question, "Why'd ya stop?" I asked tilting my head to the side. The all looked at each other with a smile before Tsuna spoke up, "You laughed." He started making my eyes widen in shock. "And smiled." Yamamoto continued making me cover mouth instinctively. "We never heard you laugh or smile before, it's nice to know that you're opening up to us." Tsuna said smiling before patting the spot on the ground beside him.

"Yeah, you can really feel that we're like a family now." Yamamoto put in as I sat myself on the ground we all just laid on the ground in comfortable silence after that, and I couldn't believe I let my guard down… oh well, I'll let this one slide, for now.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Heyya! Sorry for not being on for like the past three days, but here I am! I hope you liked it, please review, favorite or follow, it would me a lot to me. Thanks again, please wait for my next update.

-Anies2012 fuori


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: "Seeing Red and Dream's"

The day after came, and the events of before were forgotten and were not replaced by the thought of Kokuyo Land, and what may have happened. I was with the rest of the Famiglia, who were around the table when we received a call from which was really annoying. "HEY! ARE YOU GUYS STILL ALIVE, YOU LITTLE SCUMS?!" the booming voice of one to familiar blasted through out the room like a sound wave, hurting my ears.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto exclaimed making me cringe in distaste. Squalo and I met a few times before, and he had always been the loud mouth while I just listened. Those times were the worst for me. "You better listen brats, don't go moving your butts around from their even if you get any new response from the ring!" he exclaimed making me scowl at how loud his voice was. "OH just shout you damn mouth already, dear kami, its like you think the signal is going to cut of." I exclaimed mumbling the last part. His attention swept over to me before a full blow smirk appeared. "Hey there little princess, how the guy?!" he exclaimed making want to throw a rock just to shut him up.

"Whad'ya mean parrot!?" I screamed at him marching over to the screen. His expression became confused all of a sudden, before he roared with laughter. "YOU don't know?! What a joke!" I exclaimed laughing harder, this time making me confused. I looked over at Gianini for an explanation, but he looked away. I looked over Miss Lal, but she had an emotional mask hiding any information I could get. I sighed in frustration, before I turned my attention to the screen. I saw Squalo fighting with someone, but I didn't really care, I wanted answers. "Well, I'd want to see you in this world. So don't die before you do!" he screamed before the screen went blank. I growled in annoyance, before plopping on the chair roughly. When all of a sudden, the door swung open and out came the most unbelievable person. "Sasagawa Ryohei has arrived!"

I was a little surprised to see him, and with Chrome no less. I really didn't want to listen to their conversation, so I just tuned it out. I saw Bianchi take Chrome away, so I just followed. "Bianchi-san, do you think she's alright?" I asked laying Chrome's clothes in a small laundry basket. "She has external injuries and has malnutrition. She probably hasn't eaten at all." Bianchi-san said looking over at the mangled form of Chrome with said eyes. I nodded slowly before sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Aren't you coming?" Bianchi-san asked when I didn't follow her out of the room. I shook my head before leaning back one the chair. "Nah, I kinda feel like it's my responsibility to take care of her, and if Ryohei or Kyoya asks for me, tell them I'm here." I said never taking my eyes of the unconscious girl in front of me. I saw her nod, before leaving me.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

I was panting hard at another failed attempt to land a blow on Kyoya. He didn't seem fazed at how tired I looked, and came charging at me with full force. I sloppily dodged and guarded each blow, but was to late to counter attack one, and got hit in the gut. "Gah!" I screamed when I banged against the wall for the fifth time this hour. He didn't say anything, and only stared at my tired body. "Stand." He stated glaring daggers at me. I heavily stood up from the ground, using my swords to balance, when I felt a disturbance from one of the Guardians. I snapped my head up at Kyoya in urgency, only to see him walking to the door.

I quickly followed behind him as he walked towards the hospital winging. I had to jog to keep up with his long strides but we were finally able to get to the hospital wing. My eyes widened at the sent of blood emitting from Chrome, and my bloodlust kicked in. I felt a hand on my shoulder squeezing me to restrain myself, which I fought to do. I could faintly here Kusakabe telling Tsuna and the others to leave, the hand on my shoulder traveled to my back, ushering me to move to Chromes side, "I need you to give some of your strength to her." I heard Kyoya instruct, guiding my hand over Chromes rings.

It was kinda hard for me to concentrate on what to do, while the smell of blood wafted to my nose. "Give… Give me a sec…" I muttered trying to concentrate only about giving her some of my strength.

I tried letting all my flames gather onto one small point of my palm, before feeling a huge portion of my strength disappear. I fought to keep up right, but was failing miserably since I slumped on the edge of the bed. Kyoya caught just as my body started to slip of, and we both left. But come to think of it, I never really knew what was wrong in the first place! Gosh, sometimes I wonder how I became a boss… oh yeah, o wonder what happened to the Valentino estate without me, are they even alive? Heh, I kinda feel sleepy…

I felt my body grow slack from exhaustion, before every thing went black.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

I HATE DREAMS. People say they're either your hopes and desires, or your fears and nightmares. When I get a dream about my fears and nightmares, its either something about my past or the worst case scenario someone dying, while when I get a dream about something I hope for, or desire It becomes really awkward... and I usually don't like the feeling I get when **_those_** kinda of dreams, if you get what I mean… I will now explain my dream in great detail, so please bear with me.

_I was sitting on the ledge around the rooftop of the Vongola estate, when I felt a shadow loom over me. My eyes were closed, but I somehow new who it was, "Its not proper to sneak up on people Tsuna." I stated, opening one of my eyes, I was not ready though to find that Tsuna's face was only inches away from mine. My eyes widened at this, and I quickly rolled to the side to avoid such, uh… occurrence._

_His eyes flashed with an emotion that I couldn't understand, before he calmly walked over to me, "I was just going to ask if you wanted some company." He stated. His tone was the one he usually uses when he was in hi Hyper Dying Will Mode, and it was kinda weird hearing it in a normal conversation._

_I nodded m head slowly, before he sat next to me. The bright morning sky was cloudless, while the wind picked up making my hair whip around my head. I felt eyes staring at me on the side of my head before they too looked up at the sky. "I like the wind," I said quietly closing my eyes, as the wind continued whipping my hair around, I felt a hand over mine which immediately snapped me out of my blissful daze. "And I love you." I heard Tsuna say from beside me. I looked over at him with wide eyes, speechless at his declaration._

_I tried to take my hand away from his, but I could feel his grip tighten, not letting me get away. I saw his head move closer to mine, and almost like I wasn't in control of my body, I too move forwards. We were centimeter away from each other, almost touching, but when I finally felt his lips on mine, I felt freezing cold, and everything disappeared._

I woke up with a start, hoping that I was only dreaming, when I felt cold moisture on my face. I looked up to see Kyoya holding an empty bucket of water on his side. My surprise was quickly replaced with annoyance and I sent my deadliest glare at him. "What was that for!?" I screamed flicking my arms to try and get the water of.

Out of nowhere, a towel was thrown at my face, which made me even more annoyed. I looked up to glare at Kyoya, but he was already at the door. "They've been worried, you should go see them." He stated before gently shutting the door behind him. I took the towel beside and rubbed my hair, I took the time to wipe the water from my face trying not to march after Kyoya to give him a piece of my mind.

I found a set of clothes on the counter next to the bed I was in, before standing up, trying to stretch the numbness away from my muscles. "Your finally awake." I heard a very familiar voice hiss behind me. I whipped my head towards the sound of the voice, when I saw a certain black snake. "Azzu-chan!" I screamed jumping into the bed and hugging the little serpent. She chuckled in amusement, before wrapping herself around my neck loosely, "Yess, itss me." She cooed making me smile.

Azzurra had always been like an older sister to me, even if she was just my partner in crime. She was always understanding and caring, and when she gave advice she wouldn't expect you to follow, unlike some certain people.

"Well, I think it's about time you get back in action," she said slithering of my neck on the stack of clothes that was left behind. I nodded happily before removing all my dirty, wrinkled old clothes, and putting on a bright blue tank top, and ripped black shorts. I laced on my combat boots, before running full speed to the kitchen. "Haru, Kyoko!" I exclaimed hugging the unexpected girls who were working on the food. "L-Luca-chan!" they exclaimed quietly before smiling happily and returning my hug. "Your awake!"

I smiled happily at the two before pulling away, "Yeah, but enough of that. Do you know were the rest are?" I asked jumping up and down like a hyper active kangaroo. The both giggled at my antics before smiling like kids who were given candy, "Yeah, but they're having a meeting right now," Kyoko answered stirring whatever was in the pot. "Oh? Well okay then, I'll just go find where they are!" I screamed stealing an apple from a near by basket before running around the base like a racecar.

I finally found Tsuna come out of his room, and I immediately hugged him, "Tsuna!" I screamed happily letting him go, I gave him one of my most genuine smiles, when the image of him kissing me appeared in my mind and I quickly looked away. "Luca-san, your finally awake!" he exclaimed looking over at my arms to see for any injuries before blushing bright red. I raise an eyebrow at him, quietly asking if anything was wrong. "D-Don't worry about it," he stuttered waving his hands around which made me smirk a little.

"Luca your awake!" I heard the familiar voice of a certain idiotic baseball freak exclaim from behind me. I turned around quickly before hugging the two boys. (Hey, I didn't know Gokudera was there, so I just let him in on the hug) but sadly he didn't seem to like the idea of a hug, "Oi, get your hands of me!" Gokudera screamed in irritation. I happily let go of him before noticing how sweaty they were. "What happened to you guys? You look like you just ran a marathon!" I asked, two of the three boys chuckled at me, and I bet you could tell just who chuckled and who didn't. *cough *cough Gokudera *cough.

"We just finished training," Yamamoto explained making me even more confused. I finally noticed the little baby on his shoulder and raised a brow at him. "She doesn't know yet about the raid," Reborn piped in before going into a full-blown lecture about, there was going to be a raid tomorrow in the Millefiori's and that their were training for the passed three days. All I can say is that I was panicking like heck! "I have to find Hibari!" I exclaimed running around the base like a lunatic, when I hit a really hard wall, well more like a person.

I stumble back in shock, before snapping my head to wards said person. "Kyoya! I've been looking for you, we have to continue my training!" I exclaimed when I saw the familiar stoic face of Hibari Kyoya. He stared at me calmly before walking around my fallen form, "Fine," he stated bluntly. I was still a little stunned at how easily he agreed, but happily went along with it.

I reached the training grounds a little later than I hoped only to see the whole room pitch black. I walked around it in interest thinking it was some kind of new training, when I felt the lights flipped open. In my moment of blindness, I felt a sudden pain erupt around my stomach, and I toppled over, both in shock and pain. "Always keep your eyes open even in these circumstances," I heard Kyoya say. I peeked up at the raven -haired man, seeing him lifting up his tonfa. My eyes widened in shock, before I rolled away barely missing the swing.

"Sloppy," he stated when I rolled away like a pig on mud. I cringed a little at my numb back before jumping up, grabbing my revolvers. I aimed my guns at him, and pulled the trigger, but he easily blocked the bullets with his tonfa. "You haven't used your weapon yet."

_Weapon…_ I thought in question. I have used most of my weapons, so does he mean my swords? But I haven't really practiced with it for like three days… he stayed silent but continued hitting me with much more vigor, almost as if he was forcing me to use my swords. He was really showing me that **he **was the Guardian of the cloud, and it was kinda of admirable. "Use your swords." He stated when I stopped for a second to aim at him.

I held my position up for a while longer, making sure he wasn't going to try anything funny, before I quickly swiped my hand over the palm of the other, and two great Raipers appeared on both. He nodded his head in approval before starting his stance, while I followed.

We ran at each other in full speed, jumping of the wall, aiming kicks at one another, and using attacks with our weapons that could kill of not evaded or deflected. It went on like that for almost two hours, just like our other sessions when we either ended up with Kyoya as the winner, or me barely winning, but that was really rare.

Three hours had passed, and my energy was slowly dwindling, Kyoya looked like he wasn't even sweating! My god, sometimes I wonder if he's a robot or something…

I lunged forward, aiming for his heart, when he suddenly disappeared from my sight, making me cut through the air instead. I whirled around just in time to defect a blow from one of is tonfa's to my head. I pushed back the tonfa, pivoting around to add some force to my blow, before hitting the metal surface of the tonfa, darn that tonfa! I aimed a kick to his gut but he quickly evaded it by jumping back. I did the same to form distance before running forward.

I twisted my sword around, creating a circle, before piercing it through the place where Kyoya's shoulder should, but sadly he evaded it again. He swiped his tonfa across my head, before using his momentum for to aim a kick to my gut, which I simply moved backwards for to evade. (Matrix~) he stopped himself with his foot, slamming his tonfa on my raiper. I felt my hand vibrate from the impact, but I quickly masked the pain in shock on my face with an emotionless façade.

It went on like that for a while, 'hell on the training ground' would be the best title for what I feel right now, tired, sweaty, tired… oh and don't forget tired. I was panting really hard, and the only thing that made this training session worth it was that I was able to make Kyoya sweat! Yes, achievement of the day.

I stood up from the ground, leaning on my swords for balance before receiving a towel to the face. "Ooph!" I said when the white towel hit me, I looked up from the under the towel and saw Kyoya with an approving smirk, "Training is over, you can go." He said before leaving the training room. I stood there dumb founded, before a wide smirk appeared on my face. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I screamed, jumping up and down like a deranged monkey.

I ran outside the training room, sprinting through the hallways, though I was damn right tired, I couldn't believe that for the first time I was able to make Kyoya call it off! Booya baby! World's greatest achievement! In my time of happiness, I didn't notice I had stepped out of Vongola territory and into Hibari's. "Huh, where am I?" I asked myself searching around.

As I wondered around like a lost puppy, I found myself in front of a sliding door, and behind it, I could hear voices. "Our chances of winning this raid, is less then 1%..." I could all the collective gasps from inside, before feeling my own body tense up. _Less than 1%? How is that possible! _I continued listening through the door in dismay before hearing something rather odd. "We have to remove Luca's restraints if we want to have a fighting chance against the Millefiori." I heard a feminine voice say, disrupting the silence.

_Restraints? _I thought dumbly before remembering the rings around my legs, arms and feet. I glanced down at the silver metal that glistened in the dark. It had been to long since I noticed them, the timer is still working properly, but it seems kinda like I'm having a static shock or something… my attention was taken away by my restraints, when I heard who I think is Reborn talk. "But the risk is to high, if the she were to let out her full potential… lets just say it would e really hard to control…"

I couldn't take anymore of this, I don't know why, but it kinda hurt when they were talking about me like some kind of… cage for an animal or something. So I did the only thing a hurt Valentino would do, I walked away like a coward. I let them be and walked away.

_Coward _I thought to myself when I entered my room, I slid against the door to the ground into a frustrated heap. I let out an angry sigh before looking up at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I let my thoughts drift away to my Family back in Italy, were they alive? Were they dead? Did they suffer? All these thoughts rushed into my mind like the Coghinas River… hahah I sounded really poetic.

I chuckled at my own acknowledgment, before feeling myself drift into a dreamless sleep. I smiled a little at the content feeling I was about to get when suddenly; I heard a loud knocking from above my room. My room was on the top floor of the hideout, so it was impossible that some one was making the racket, unless… "They found us." I mumbled getting up from the ground.

I glanced at the clock hanging above my bed, and saw that it was already really late. " I have to warn the others." I gently woke up Azu-chan, before wrapping the drowsy snake around my neck. "What'sss going onnn?" she asked coiling around my neck tighter, but not tight enough to kill me. "They found us," I stated bluntly making the little black reptile even more confused. "Whooo found usss?" she asked looking at me as I ran through the hallways. "The Millefiori's"

As I speed walked through the halls, until I heard a light ticking sound. I navigated towards the sound, hearing it grow louder and louder. Before suddenly, **KABOOM!**

The floor shook, while the ceiling collapsed above me. I jumped out of the way, just when a part of the ceiling came falling above me. I quickly brought out my raipers, and took a defensive stance. The smoke cleared out, and showed the thousands of Millefiori soldiers surrounding her, "It's a girl!" one said. "Take her out!" another exclaimed, before a chorus 'Yeah!'s Before all of them charged at me like lion's catching their prey.

Suddenly I felt my body pulse, I most especially the area around my rings. I lanced down at the silver restraints before they all fell of. They landed on the ground with a loud clash, before suddenly the ground around them created huge craters.

I felt like everything around me slowed down, and I saw red.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Sorry for not updating sooner, I was a little busy with some stuff so please forgive me this! Thank you for reading though!

-Anies2012 fuori


End file.
